The Adventures of Maximum Ride and Her Flock
by Flyleaf12345
Summary: Max and the flock are doing the usual,fighting Erasers.They take a trip to Dr.Martinez's house.But she suggests something that the flock agrees to,all except Max,of course. Now the flock has to get her to agree.Ch 7 accidentaly deleted,but redone!
1. Chapter 1

Max pov

_Snap! _I kicked back the last Eraser's head and it lay on the ground motionless. "Let's get outta here before they wake up and crack our skulls open." I said to the flock. They took positions to take off and jumped in the air. I followed.

We flew for about an hour. Then, of course, Nudge started complaining that she was hungry. "Alright, let's head downwards." I told everyone. We landed behind Burger King and walked around. "Mmm, smells good." Iggy said.

"Ya, lets keep it that way." I said, looking at the Gasman. He gave me an innocent smile. "Max, where's Celeste?" Angel asked.

"Um, I don't know, I'll be right back." I said and went outside. I walked around the back and found it lying on the ground. I picked it up and turned around.

Great, an Eraser. But only one. "Hi, what brings you here?" I asked. He growled. "Oh, I think you know." it said in deep voice.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to be reminded." I replied, and shot forward to punch it in the stomach. But the Eraser moved and I landed on my stomach. "Ow, you know, you should really focus on what I'm trying to do to you." I said getting up.

"No time for small talk, let's just get this over with." growley said. "Because I need to get you to the school-"

I kicked him in the face, sending him backwards. "Your right, no time for small talk." I said and ran inside. "Guys. Eraser. Outside." I said. We all ran out and ran across the street. We hid behind trees and took off in the air. I handed Angel her stuffed bear and went in front of everybody else. Fang and Iggy came up next to me.

"We need to leave." Fang said. "Yeah, if we don't, they will be all over the place." Iggy said. I thought for a second. "Okay, my mom's. Just for a couple days." I said. They nodded. We were in Southern California, so it should take about 6 hours to get to Phoenix.

"Max, it's late. Can we get a good start tomorrow and go to a hotel or something?" Angel asked. "Sure, or something as in some trees will be fine. But nowhere near here. Somewhere closer to the border of Arizona. So let's fly for about 3 hours, m'kay?" I said. In return I got a few sure's and an but why? and a hmph!

So we flew for a few hours and landed in between some trees. Fang and Iggy went to get water and Gazzy and Angel were laying out the blanket to sleep on.

"Nudge, help me look for firewood." I said. "Okay. Where do I look?" she asked. I looked around. "Um, how about over there." I said pointing to a place where a tree was dying. She skipped over there and started picking up broken branches. I grabbed a match out of the back pack and lit it as Nudge put down a pile of branches.

"Thanks, Nudge. These are good pieces." I said. She smiled and walked away. Iggy came over with Fang and set down the water bottles. "Thanks." I mumbled, trying to get the fire to grow. I furrowed my brows. Fang took a step toward me and grabbed the match.

He threw it in the fire. "Fang! You just threw the match in there!" I yelled. He turned to me. "Max, I may be quiet, but I'm not stupid. I know I threw it in the fire." I glared at him.

He kicked the piece of wood that was nearest. It lit up perfectly. He kicked another one and that lit up, too. "What? All you do is kick it? I could do that easily!" I said. "Try it." he said. I walked around the fire, and found a piece sticking out. I kicked it, alright. I also burned my foot. "Ow!" I yelped.

All Fang did was smile! Smile. That's it. "No, no worries. I'm in perfect condition, as my foot is." I told him. "Oh, I wasn't worried." he replied. I sighed in frustration. I stomped around him and set down to take watch. Fang walked over and picked me up and sat me on the blanket. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking watch. Duh, Max." Fang said. "Um, no. I am." I said. I walked over and kicked him. Nothing. I got down on my knees and pushed him. Nope. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled as hard as I could. Nada. I took a breath, thinking of one last way to get him to move. I leaned down in front of him and smacked my lips against his.

His eyes flew open as wide as they could go. I pulled away and put my hands on my hips. "You gonna move now or do I have to kiss you again? Wait, don't answer that. Just move." I said. He stood up and left with a sigh. He didn't like that? Did he?

Either way, I won. I sat down and focused on sounds. Anything unusual and I'll be up and at 'em. Nothing except the usual.

Wolves running in the distance, night birds flying around, a squirrel every once in a while. Finally 3 hours past and I went to go wake up Fang. "Hey, wake up." I whispered. I gave him a little shove. I poked him in the back until he gave up and opened his eyes. "Huh?" he asked. "Uh, take watch." I replied.

"I won't get up. But you could make me by doing something unusual." he replied, obviously talking about the kiss. "Come on, Fang. No jokes. I don't care how uch you hate kissing me, no jokes about it." I said. He stared at me. "Max, I..." he started.

He shook his head and got up. I layed in his spot and fell asleep easily.

**Okay, this is my second story, first about them really having wings. So, give me tips. Give me 'good jobs'. Or, just ****send a review saying you hate it. But I would prefer you don't. So, R&R.**


	2. Announcements

**I'm gonna be updating kinda fast because i start school on monday, so i should go as fast as I can.**

I woke up to the smell of Iggy making waffles. I know, your wondering, how do we make waffles in the middle of nowhere?

All that is done is Iggy puts frozen waffles above the fire. Then, they get soft and warm, and we dig in. "Morning, sleepyhead." Iggy called. "Hey, Nudge is still asleep." I said.

"Ya, but it's fun calling you a sleepyhead. Oh, and I would prefer we keep Nudge asleep unless you want to hear about her sparkley dress with matching earings and the perfect shoe-" Iggy started, but I shoved a waffle in his mouth. "Eat up." I said.

I ate my waffles and rolled up the blanket after Nudge woke up. "Nice hair." I said. She looked horrified. She pulled a mirror out of her pocket and fixed her hair. "You keep a mirror in your pocket?" asked Gazzy. Angel stuffed Celeste in the back pack and Fang silently made sure we left nothing behind.

"Up and away." I said and we took off. So we had to fly for 3 more hours and then we were there. I looked below me, and saw

tiny specks moving around. People, of course.

We have just arrived at mom's house and said our hello's. Mom baked chocolate chip cookies, and I was the first to burn my mouth. "Ow! Mom, you could have told me they were hot." I said.

She looked at me. "Max, when I say they just came out of the oven, usualy that means they are going to be hot."

"Well I'm not allowed to go in any kitchen other than to eat. Since I almost burnt the house down last time we came, so I don't know that." I said. She nodded in agreement.

Everybody else grabbed a cookie and ate. "So, is Ella at school? What's today?" Nudge asked. Mom licked her lips. "Well, She tried out for cheerleading, and made it, so she is school, then has practice. She will be home around 4 tonight. And today is Wednesday." she said.

We nodded, finishing our cookies. I went up the stairs. I had my own room, Nudge and Ella shared a room, Angel had her own room, Fang and Iggy shared, and Gazzy had his own. Angel was going to share a room with Gazzy, but I convinced mom to let Angel live her life without nose problems.

I went in my room and layed on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for about 15 minutes until someone came in. I looked up.

"Oh, hey Fang. What's up?"I asked, sitting up. He sat at the end of my bed. "So, do you need something?" I asked.

"Yeah, a life. Eraser repelent." he replied. I laughed and sat next to him. "Well, I don't think we are ever getting either of those. But for now, we've got each other." I said. He put his arm around my shoulder. "Yes we do. We have each other to look after, to trust, and to tickle." he said.

I widened my eyes and jumped off the bed. "No. No way." I said, but he grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed. Before I knew what had happened, I was laughing like crazy because his fingers were tickling my stomach. I was kicking, trying to get away, but couldn't. "Fang, stop. Stop, I can't breath. Need air." I gasped. He stopped and my body went limp.

"What's wrong, you can fight off erasers, but you can't handle a little tickling?" he asked. I glared at him. "You know, I could always do something to you." I replied. He put his hands up for defense. "Hey, slow down. I don't deserve anything cruel." he said. I chuckled.

I tackled him to the ground and tickled him. He laughed and tried to grab my wrist, but I have fast reflexes. I stopped and got up. "Ha." I said and put my hands on my hips. He shook his head and got up. "Your good, Max. But I'm gonna get you one day. When your least expecting it." he said.

"Oh, Fang. I will always be expecting it. Always." I warned and left the room. I stopped and walked back in. "This is my room, you have to leave. I can only make dramatic exits if I'm not in my room." I said. He smiled and left.

Man, the first hour here and I already want to beat something up just for fun.

"Max! Fang, Iggy! Come down here please." mom was calling. I ran down stairs and ran into Ella on the way down. "Hey, welcome home." she said and ran upstairs. I went into the living room to find everyone there already. I took the chair next to Angel and leaned my head back.

"Okay, I have been thinking." mom started. I put myhands up. "Whoa, whoa, hold on here. You have been thinking. That's not a good sign." I interuppted. She sighed. "Max, here me out, okay. So I have been thinking about your safety. And I even talked to Jeb-"

"You what?" I said, standing up. "Okay, mom, now I know this isn't going to be good."

"Max, sit down. Now. Anyways, I thought it would be safer if...well...maybe you guys, the flock, should go to this school that my old friend owns. It is a great school, and they give you dorms, and I talked to her, and she said she will let the girls bunk with each other as well as with the boys." she said.

My face was heating up, and I was angry. How could she think that I would go for this? Or the rest of the flock. Well, at least Angel and Fang. I stood up and walked out of the room.

The flock was silent the whole time. I ran up to my room and slammed the door shut. How could mom think that I would go for being locked up in some dorm with teachers that I don't know? Or other students that could easily be Erasers or even white coats.

I layed down on my stomach and put my face against the pillow. I heard my door open then close. "Max? Come on." Fang said.

"Go away." I said into the pillow. But to him it sounded like "Bo owoy."

I sat up and faced him. "Need something? Because the freakshow is over." He sighed. "Max..."

"No, I'm not going. Fang, how could you possibly think that this is a good idea? We have always chose the same options. You were always the one to agree with me. Why the sudden change?" I asked. He looked at the floor. "Well, I just think that this is the best thing for us. All of us." he said.

I glared at him. "Fang. Listen. Erasers. Whitecoats. Could be anywhere."

"Ya, Max. That's why I think this is a good idea." he said. I shook my head. "No! That's the worst idea."

He took my face in his hands. "Max, listen to yourself. You are freaking out. Just think about it overnight, okay?" he kissed my forehead and left the room, leaving me confused. About everything. The School, whitecoats, Erasers, this boarding school, and most of all, mine and Fang's relationship.

I fell asleep thinking about those things.


	3. Fang, I Cant

"Max. Max, wake up. Max." I opened my eyes and there was Ella. "Hi. Bye." I mumbled then closed my eyes. "Alright, guys. Come on in. Let's do this thing."

Gazzy ran in, Angel behind, then Nudge. Angel jumped on the bed, Nudge started talking non stop, and Gazzy grabbed a bomb out of his pocket.

"Okay, I'm up!" I said, but they followed me. I ran across the hall, and they followed. I pounded on Iggy and Fang's door. No answer, so I opened it and ran in. I slammed the door closed and they woke up. "What's going on?" Iggy asked.

I took a breath. "It's the attack of the young geniuses."

"Huh?" Fang asked. "Ugh. Ella is leading Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy to wherever I go." I said. They pounded on the door and I leaned against it. "Max, we know your in there. Come out. You will agree to go to the school." Ella said.

"So that's what this is about?" I yelled throught the door. "Yes." Nudge replied. "Max, come out, unless your busy, you know, like kissing Fang." Ella said.

I coughed, and Fang fell out of bed. "What?" we both asked. "Oh, you know. Well, at least we know that that's all you guys wanna do. Make out. Or, that's at least what Fa-" Fang shoved the door open and put a hand over Ella's mouth. "She doesn't know what she's talking about." he said.

I nodded, not sure whether to believe Ella or Fang. "Well, I'm going to, um, go downstairs and eat." I said and ran down the stairs.

I took a breath as I got Fruity Pebbles out of the pantry. I poured the milk and grabbed a spoon. "Morning." mom said when I sat down and started eating. "Morning mom." I replied. "Did you have a good wake up call this morning?" she asked.

"Oh ya. The best." I said rolling my eyes. She laughed. "I heard your conversation." she said.

"Um, which one?" I asked nervously. "Oh, you know, the one where Fang had to run out of the room and stop Ella from talking." she said. "Oh, well, um. Okay." I said.

Everyone piled in the kitchen. Fang came up behind me and said, "You know what's easier than waiting to get food?" I looked at him. "What?" he grabbed my bowl. "Getting yours." he said. The bowl was above my head, and I tried to grab it, but instead, lets just say I got a milk bath.

"Ah! Fang! There is now milk and cereal all over my head! Thank you very much." I said and ran upstairs. The whole flock plus Ella and mom were laughing. I stomped up to the bathroom and got in the shower. When I was done I wrapped a towel around me and went into my room to get changed. I walked over to my closet and looked through my clothes.

I grabbed my black jean shorts and a grey tank top and a black jacket over it. I looked myself in the mirror. I hang out with Fang way too much. All black and grey.

I walked out and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked downstairs.

"Every body All For One Now that our hard work, work is done." Nudge and Ella were in the living room singing and dancing to High School Musical.

I laughed when Ella tripped and Nudge fell on her. "For a girl that's in cheerleading, your pretty clumsy." I said. Ella glared at me, then left to go to school.

"Fang, look what I'm wearing." I said. He looked me up an down. "Good colors." he said. "Fang, these colors tell me that I spend too much time with you." I said.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked. "No, but it's a...a... I don't know." I said. He laughed and walked away. "Whoa." Gazzy said.

"What?" I asked. He looked from me to Fang. "You know that you are the only person that makes Fang laugh. Trust me, I've tried." he told me. I looked over to Fang, who turned quickly and went up to his room.

I followed. He closed the door right as I got to it. "Fang. Open up." I said. I knocked. He didn't answer, so I opened it. "Fang. Is that true?" I asked. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He shrugged. "I guess."

"Fang, a real answer, please." I said. He stood up and walked over to me. "I don't know, I guess it's only you." he said. I heard giggling.

Ella ran in, pushed me so I was pressed against Fang, and ran out, closing the door. "Um..." I started. Iggy walked in, and I didn't want him to know the position that me and Fang were in, so I stayed where I was. So did Fang.

"Hey, Fang." Iggy said. "Hi." Fang replied.

"Just came in here to grab clothes so I can get in the shower." Iggy told him.

"Alright." Fang said. I bit my lip and looked up at Fang. He glanced at me, then looked back at Iggy.

"See ya later." Iggy said. "Ya." Fang said.

Iggy looked in our direction. "I'm talking to both of you, Max." he said.

"Ya, Iggy." I said. He walked out and closed the door. I sighed and realized Fang wasn't wearing a shirt. My face got red and I looked away from him. I pulled away and looked at the ground. He knew why I wouldn't look at him, so he laughed and grabbed a shirt.

"Better?" he asked. I looked at him."About what?" I pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"Oh, Max. So stubborn." he said. "Fang, do you want to go to the school that my mom is talking about?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes. I do. I think it's safer for us." he said. I groaned. "But, how is it safer if we don't know anybody there?" I asked.

"Max." he said, pulling me into a hug. "We just have to trust your mom on this one. I promise, nothing is going to happed to you."

"If you really think so. But I'm not agreeing." I said.

"What will make you agree?" he asked. I shrugged. "Not even chocolate chip cookies." I said.

"Ya right." he said. I looked up at him, and his face was very close to mine. "Nope. I'm telling the truth. Not even chocolate chip cookies." I said.

My heart was pounding in my chest, and since I was against him, he could most likely feel it. "Um...So, um, what do you want to do today?" I asked, losing my breath. He was so close to me.

"I don't know." he said. Our faces were getting closer together. Inches apart. I noticed that I was leaning up to him. I stopped where

I was and held my breath for whatever was going to happen next. I bet somebody was going to burst in here, see how me and Fang look, run downstairs, tell everybody, my mom would either be laughing or concerned, and I would die of embarassment.

See, I already know what my life is going to be like in the future.

He laughed at me waiting for something to happen. I looked up at him. He smiled and leaned down. Our lips touched and I felt a tingle go down my spine. I pulled back.

"Um, I, Fang, I can't." I said and ran out, leaving him staring out after me, hurt showing all over his face. He has kissed me before in the cave, when we found out about flyboys, and I had also ran away. And I gave him my sorry look and ran into my room.

I turned around and was surprised to see Nugde and Angel waiting for me on my bed.

This wasn't going to be good.

**Hey, guys! I'm probably be updating a little slow, because I have to get things ready for school. I'm starting Jr. High, ****so I'm sooo nervous. Anyways, I will update as fast as I can I got a lot of reviews for my other story, Hurtful Love, ****and I'm sorry about the ending I should have done an epilogue. But I didn't. Sorry about that. Alright, bye!**


	4. Agruments

"So, what were you doing in Fang's room?" Angel asked. "Um, well, I really don't want to talk about it." I said.

_Angel, seriously, we got in a...situation. I'll tell you later._Angel face softened. "C'mon, Ella. Let's go watch Sonny With A Chance." Ella looked confused. "What about Max and Fang?" she asked.

There was silence, which I'm guessing Angel was sending thoughts to Ella. "Oh." Ella said and they ran downstairs. I sat on my bed and grabbed a book that was sitting on my nightstand. It's called Marked. It was the first book in the House Of Night Series. It was about a girl who gets marked and has to go to a special school to learn to be vampire.

I read half of it when I realized I had read for 2 hours. I checked the clock. 11:45 am. I walked downstairs to eat lunch. The only person down there was Angel. "Hey." I said and grabbed a plate. She waved.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "Thinking." she said. "About this shool your mom wants us to go to. I'm starting to agree with her. This could be a good thing for us." she finished. I sighed.

"Angel, I get what your saying, and everyone else, too. But how do we know we can trust the people there? They could easily be-" I started, but Angel interrupted. "Erasers or White coats. I know, Max."

I opened the fridge and got meat and cheese. "Angel, I know I'm telling you guys this, and you don't agree with me, but I'm trying to be cautious." I got out bread and started making my sandwich.

"Max! Listen, we all think this is a great idea. Plus, we get to meet other people. You aren't trying to be cautious, your trying to control us like you did months ago, when we first left Jeb's house. It's not like that any more. We need to stick together. Things have gotten worse, Max."

Somewhere in that speech I had dropped all of the food, and my jaw dropped. Did my baby, a six year old, my girl, just yell at me? "Angel, I am not. You know your overreacting." I said. She glared at me. "Is it? Is it really? Or is it you that's overreacting?"

She ran out of the kitchen and Fang walked in. He stopped when he saw me. "I, um." he started. "Fang, I'm so sorry. Please, just stay?" I pleaded. He sighed.

"I need someone to talk to. And it would not be such a good thing if my best friend in the whole wide world was mad at me." I said. His face softened. "Ya, sure Max." He said.

"Okay, so I need help. I know you agree with everybody else, but let's look at the bad and good things about this." I suggested.

He nodded. Here's we came up with:

Good things about this place

It would give us shelter for a while  
We would get to learn regular school stuff-math, science, etc.  
We could meet other people

Bad things

We don't know anybody there  
We would be cooped up in the same place for a while

I groaned. I had lost the argument. "I have an idea. We tape the list on the fridge and everyone else can add their thoughts." I said.

"Works for me." Fang agreed. I smiled and taped it up.

I remade my sandwich and ate. So did Fang. After that I went upstairs to get more sleep even though it was the middle of the afternoon.


	5. Choices

3 days later I checked the list. Somebody added something. On the bad list, they put 'still have to hide wings.' Which was one more point for me. I smiled, and wondered who would stick up for me.

I ran up to Ella and Nudge's room. "Hey, Ells. Did you add that thing to the list?" I asked. Nudge was in Angel's room, so I went in. She sighed. "Yes."

"Why would you stick up for me?" I asked. "Well, your my sister. And I don't want you to leave again." she replied. I gave her a hug. "Ella, you know we always have to leave. Otherwise we will put you in danger. We can't stay in the same place for more than a week." I said.

"I know. But, this way, you can visit when you want. If you go to that school, you can only come every other weekend." she said. I smiled. "Thanks, but if I lose, then that's how it's gonna be."

"Which is why we need to think up some stuff! Mom is going to check the list on Friday, and if there is more good things, then your going to the school." Ella said. I smiled. "Ella, it's not that easy to think up stuff." I said.

She crossed her arms. "Well, it's worth a try."

"I'm sorry we're always on the run. Hey, maybe I can make you dinner." I said. She looked horrified. "Are you CRAZY? This is you we're talking about. You are not making anything." she said.

Everyone ran in. "What's going on?" Iggy asked. I sighed. "Max offered to make me dinner." Ella said. Everybody freaked out. "No. Way. Max." Nudge said.

Wow, that's the least amount of words Nudge has ever said. I put my hands up. "Okay, okay, I won't cook anything. I swear."

Everybody sighed in relief. "Thank you for being so nice about it!" I yelled playfully and sarcasticaly. Thay laughed, well, everyone except Rock, of course he just smiled, and one by one, they left the room.

For dinner that night, mom made something quick so I wouldn't try to make something. So we had Hamburger Helper. I ate and showered, and now I am reading the rest of Marked.

I heard a knock on my door. "Hi." I said without looking up. "Hey." Fang said. I snapped my head up. "It's you, I thought you were my mom or Ella or something."

"Why, do you not want to see me or something?" he asked. I threw the book on my bed. "No. Um, you can come in. I was just reading." I said.

"You can read that book? I can barely read Junie B. Jones. And I'm 14 years old." he replied. I shrugged. "Some. I just guess most of the words. But I understand what's going on. Like, I know that it's a vampire school that the main character is at."

He nodded, not believing it. crossed my arms."Don't believe me, but you will want to read it when you are bored after me winning the argument about this school." I said.

"Nope. Max, we are gonna win. It's 6 against 2. We will win." he said. I groaned and sat on my bed. "Your totaly right. I am never going to win this thing." He smiled and sat next to me. "Max, I know it's tough to be on a different side than your best friend, and the rest of your family. I should know, because I am on a different side than the most important family member of the flock." he said.

I gasped. "What?" he asked. "Fang, you just said sentences. Full sentences. Are you sick?" I put my hand up to his forehead.

Then it dawned on me. He said I was his family member. Then if I'm part of his family, why does he keep kissing me? I let my hand fall.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Ya, but-nevermind. Forget it." I started. "Max." he said. I sighed.

"It's...complicated to ask or understand." I said. Those were both lies, but it will make him back off.

Or not.

"Max, just tell me. I understand everything." he said. It looks like he read my eyes, because he looked away. "Max, we are family. But there's a difference. Me and Nudge are like brother and sister. Me and you...it's just different." he said.

He stood up. "Fang, I will." I said. "Will what?" he asked. I sighed. "I will go to the school, and, if it goes well, we can finally get to us." I eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked.

I nodded, making the worst mistake of my life.

He ran down and told everybody that I agreed to go. They all ran up. Except for Ella. "Um, ya. I just changed my mind." I said, answering every ones questions and trying to get to the door.

"Okay everybody. Move it." Angel yelled, obviously reading my mind. I smiled and ran downstairs. I looked in the living room, and the kitchen, and her . I panicked.

"Ella?" I called. I ran out front. She was sitting by the tree in our yard. Crying. "Hey." I said, walking over and sitting next to her, noticing the flock looking out the window at us.

I looked in the widow and back a Ella. "Ella, I'm sorry. I forgot. Look, I realized that it just _might _be a good thing for the flock." I said. She looked up at me.

"Ya, Max. You think that because either Fang convinced you, and it's easy for him to do that to you. Or Angel used mind control." she said. "Look, Fang does not attract me, and he doesn't belong in this conversation. And I know Angel wouldn't do that to you." I said.

She crossed her arms and turned away. "I know, but it's possible about the Fang thing. You look at him like...like... well, it's hard to explain. But he looks at you like your his only thing left. He really cares about you. So I know he did something." she said.

I hugged her. "Aw. Come on. No exaggerating here. I promise I will come here most of the time if I get chances. Okay?"

She sniffed and nodded. I stood up. "Okay, so lets show everybody the happy and excited Ella. Like when I saved you from those bullys. Even though I got shot. And when you found out I was your sister."

She smiled and nodded. I grinned and we walked inside. Everybody stumbled back and tried to look natural.

"I know you just sat down because Fang just told me he cant read and here he is reading a magazine. Iggy just grabbed nail polish and started painting his nails. Angel tripped over Gazzy, and Nudge is quiet." I said. They looked around and noticed I was right. Except Iggy, who was 'looking' at his finger nails.

Fang put down the magazine about Zac Efron, Angel and Gazzy stood up real fast, and Nudge started talking about Ella in cheerleading. I laughed along with Ella. She looked up at me and I hugged her and went up to my room.

"Max. You made a good choice." My mom said. I jumped up when she appeared at my door. "Oh, ya, ya. Thanks. But Ella is just so damn sad." I said.

"Max, watch your language, and Ella will be fine." mom said.

I was hoping so.


	6. Packing

On Friday I started packing my clothes that I had in my closet. I took the picture of me and Ella that I had on my dresser.

"Having fun?" Fang walked in. I smiled at him. "Oh, the best." He smiled and sat in my desk chair. "Don't you have to pack?" I asked.

"Max, I just shoved a bunch of shirts and pants in a suitcase. It's not like I have much clothes to choose from." he replied. "True, you only have black stuff." I said to myself. He nodded.

I closed and zipped up my suitcase and set it next to the door. "Done?" Fang asked. I nodded and sat on my bed.

"I bet Nudge's clothes won't fit in her bags. She has too much." I said. He nodded. "Well, Gazzy and Ig are most likely packing bombs." he replied. I looked at him.

We both dashed to my door and ran into each other. "Watch where your going." I joked. He flicked me and ran to Iggy's room. I headed across the hall to Gazzy's.

"Okay, put the bombs down!" I yelled. Gazzy looked at me like I was a madman. "Oh, well, sorry. I thought maybe you were planning on-wait, why would I tell you? Then you would actually do it and I would be mad." I started talking to myself. I walked out of the room and ran into something solid. I fell with an _oof!_ and looked up.

"Oh, hi." Fang said with a smile. I glared at him and lifted a hand up so he could pull me up. He stared at my hand. "It's a hand, Max." he said. I rolled my eyes and got up myself. "Ya, thanks for telling me that." I said.

He crossed his arms. "You seem mad that I just gave you a life lesson."

"Oh, no! Why would I seem mad if you told me that this thing with fingers is a _hand_?" I said. He smiled to himself. He has been smiling a lot lately. I wonder what's with him. "So, you should finish packing." he said.

"I did. Remember? Thats why we are out here, in the hallway, arguing." I said. I sighed and walked into my room. Fang followed.

I turned to him. "Is there a reason you are following me around?" I asked. He shrugged. "Your fun to watch." he replied.

"Uh-huh. So, what is interesting about me?" I asked, leaning against my dresser. He thought for a second, then looked at me.

"Simple, you act like a mother. You should take a break. And you are kinda weaker when youir not around the Flock." he replied. "Whatever, Fang. I know I'm weaker than I seem." I told him.

"Well, I am going to go for a fly. Do you wanna come?" he said. I nodded. "I need to stretch my wings out." I said. We went out back and expanded our wings. I took a breath and leaped up into the air. Fang was right behind me.

"Fang, I'll meet you at, um, how about the empty house about 15 minutes away?" I said.

"Okay. You gonna use your power?" he asked. I nodded and flew higher into the sky. I counted to ten then focused on flying. Pretty soon I was flying 200 miles an hour. Ah, like the good old days. I landed behind an empty house that me and Fang and Iggy found a few days ago. I sat against the tree and started thinking.

I thought about Erasers. I was surprised they haven't found us. It had been about a week. Then I thought about the school we were going to. Then, I thought about how Fang and Angel disagreed with me. They have never done that. Then I thought about Fang. What was he trying to do?

He had been smiling a lot lately. He never smiles. He didn't start until I had told him I would go to this school. And-oh. I also said maybe we can get somewhere in this, friendship that we have. I had to do some thinking about him.

As if on cue, he landed next to me. I looked up and waved. "Hi." I said. He waved and I got up. "So, what do you want to do? There isn't much to do at an empty house." I said.

"Hey, you were the one who told me to meet you here." he defended. I rolled my eyes and walked inside the house. The hallway was dark and dirty, along with the kitchen and the bathroom we passed. "Any chance you brought along a flashlight?" I asked.

Fang looked at me like, well, he usually does. No emotion. "I take that as a no." I said. I walked in what used to be an office and sat down on the ground. Fang sat next to me and we just sat and didn't talk. Fang pretended to be interested in his shoe while I watched a spider edge it's way towards the wall.

I looked at my nails. Nudge decided she wanted to paint them black the other day, while I was sleeping. I didn't mind. As long as it wasn't pink or brown or something. I shifted my body so I was facing Fang and wrapped my arms around my knees.

It was cold in this house, even though it was like,in the middle of September. I didn't want this weekend to end. All I had was today, tomorrow, and Sunday, then Sunday night it's off to the exact opposite of Never land.

School. Regular school.

**Okay, hey everybody. I gotta question. Do you think there should be a kiss or two while they are in the empty house?**

**And whoever answers these questions right will be a character in the chapters when they are in school.**

**1. Where was Max's and Fang's first kiss in the MR books?**

**2. Where did the Flock find Total?**

**and, last but not least:**

**3. What dream does max dream about in the beginning of MR The Angel Expierement?**

**When u review, if you answer these questions, I'm gonna need your first name and your last name or you can**

**make up a last name for yourself. But you will only be in the chapters if u answer the questions right!**


	7. Accidentaly deleted, so I redid it!

"Here. Come here." Fang said, wrapping his arms around me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Your cold." he said.

I shrugged."Okay."

"Max?" he asked after a minute.

"Ya?"

"I just...need to..." he started, then started tickling me again.

"Fang!!! Ugh! Fang!" I rolled around on the floor, pulling him down with me. I pinned him down to the ground and looked at him. "Please, no more tickling!" I breathed, trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry." he said.

"You don't mean that." I accused.

"No, I don't." he replied with a smirk.

"Whatever." I muttered, getting up.

He chuckled. "Oof!" I walked into a cob web, then twisted around and ran into the wall.

"Max, calm down. Just a spider web." Fang said, grabbing my shoulders to stop me from squirming around. "Max, calm." he said again.

"Easy for you to say. You didn't walk into it!" I said. He chuckled again.

He hugged me. "Max, I'm sorry to say...your retarded." he said softly.

"Oh, shut up." I said, pulling away. We were so close again. If I leaned in like an inch, our lips would connect. I cleared my mind and blinked. "I...I..." I started.

"What?" Fang breathed.

We slowly leaned into each other. Fang lips brushed against mine, and that did it. I shoved myself into him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I laced my fingers together behind his neck.

I was sandwiched in between him and the wall. But I didn't care. I stretched onto the tips of my toes to get closer. He grabbed the back of my thighs and lifted me up. I wrapped my lags around his waist, and he held them there.

"Sorry to interrupt lovebirds, but we have some unfinished business."

I pulled away from Fang, and he let me down. Fang got into a fighting position in front of me. "What took you so long?" I asked from behind Fang.

"We've been watching you. All of you." the Eraser replied. "And we found a great place to get the strongest kids. Now when we finish with you, there will be only kiddies and a blind boy."

Fang growled in front of me. **(sorry, I've been reading Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, so I think of Jacob and Edward)**

Fang ran at him, me following behind, and we fought. The Eraser grabbed my arm and flung me into the wall. He did the same with Fang. After a few rounds, I punched him in the gut, and he stumbled back, but got me again. I flew into the wall, unconscious.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I woke up by the light shining in my eyes.

"Took you long enough." Fang said, sitting on the side of the bathtub.

"Why are we in here?" I asked.

"You passed out, I lost, and he shoved us in here." Fang explained.

"Oh. Look, Fang, about what we...did. I really didn't mean it. I'm sorry. But, I just...didn't mean it." I explained. He nodded.

"I figured you wouldn't go for it. That's just who you are. I've got to stop trying." he muttered to himself. I don't know if I was supposed to hear it, so I didn't say anything.

I heard creaking floors. I looked around, frantic. "Exits?" I asked.

"None. The window is too small. I checked." Fang said glumly. I sighed and turned to face the opening door.


	8. School

Max pov

We waited in the bathroom for what felt like hours, even though it was most likely just 15 minutes. There was stomping at the bottom of the stairs.

Me and Fang looked at each other and stood up. "Who?" I asked. He shrugged. "It could either be the Flock, or about 5 Erasers." he said. I nodded.

We heard the door open to the bedroom, and I got in a fighting position. There was creaking sounds on the ground, then the door burst open.

"Angel!" I yelled and held my arms out for her. She smiled and ran to me, giving me a hug. "Max! When I heard your thoughts and Eraser thoughts I knew something was wrong. So, we came here." she said. I smiled.

"Where's the Eraser?" Fang asked. I looked out the bathroom window and the Flock looked out the 3 bedroom windows.

"Let me check downstairs." I said. Every one but Iggy and Fang came down with me. "Where's my mom?" I asked while running down the stairs. "Oh, we have to tell you, Max. Uh, we're going to the school early." Nudge said.

"Ya, and she is getting our bags and putting them in her car. We're going tonight. Her and Ella are looking for somewhere else to move. This time they're getting an apartment." Gazzy said. I nodded, walking in the kitchen and looking around.

"Angel, tell my mom that I'm really sorry that she has to go through this. I mean, she has bought about 3 different houses this year." I said.

"Oh, Max. That reminds me. They are buying 3 houses and a condo. They are going to move into the condo, and the houses are for emergency. One is in Colorado, one is in California, and one is here, in Arizona. But not in Phoenix." Nudge said.

"That's a good thing." I said. We went in the living room and bathrooms and the dining room, but no Eraser to be seen.

I sighed. "Alright. He's gone, but can be anywhere near here. So don't fly away from the rest of us, don't leave the group, when we're on ground, try your best to look like your not part bird. Got it?" I told Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. They nodded. I looked around.

"Are Fang and Iggy still upstairs?" I asked.

Fang pov

"No, Iggy." I said. Max and the rest of the flock had gone downstairs. I stayed up here to go through my thoughts, but Iggy stayed, of course.

"Fang, you have to. It's the only way she'll understand." he said. I shook my head. "Iggy, I can't tell Max that I love her. Not yet. Plus, I would have to explain that it isn't like family love." I said.

He shook his head. "Dude, your crazy. If your not going to tell her, then fine. But you will eventualy. Trust me." Iggy said. I narrowed my eyes. "What are you gonna do?" I asked. He shrugged. "Maybe something. Maybe nothing." he replied. I glared at him, forgetting that he couldn't see it.

"Iggy, Fang, are you guys still up there?" Max called. "Yup. Coming." I said. We walked downstairs and joined the flock.

"What were you doing?" Max asked. I shrugged. "Nothing." Iggy made a weird noise and walked over to Max. "Max, let's just go to the house. Your mom is waiting." Max agreed and we went into the backyard.

"Everyone ready?" she asked. We all nodded, and I tapped Iggy's hand. He flew up into the air with the rest of us.

Max pov again

Iggy and Fang were acting weird the rest of the day. Fang stayed away from me and Iggy kept following me around. It was finally 6:00, which was the time we had to leave. Mom was going to go to a fast food place, get us all food, then drive the flock to school. After that, she and Ella were oing back home to pack. If anything went wrong, she would contact the school immediately. Or Ella would.

"Let's go!" my mom yelled. We grabbed our jackets and got in the van. Our stuff was in the back, so we didn't have to hold our suitcases. It was an hour long drive, so that would have been uncomfortable.

Ella sat in the passenger seat, Angel,Nudge, and Gazzy sat in the row of seats behind Ella and mom, and me, Fang and Iggy sat in the row of seats behind that.I was behind Angel, who was behind my mom. Iggy was next to me, behind Gazzy who was behind the arm rest in the front. Fang sat on the other side of Iggy. He sat behind Nudge, who was behind Ella.

I sighed and closed my eyes. After about 10 minutes my mom turned the radio on so we were listening to Hannah Montana.

Me, Iggy, and Fang sighed in frusteration at the same time. The girls sang to I Got Nerve, and Gazzy turned on his gameboy.

"Why Hannah Montana? Why not Green Day or Bullet for My Valentine?" I asked. Iggy turned to face me. "Max, both of those bands cuss."

"So?" I said. "There are children in the car." Iggy replied over the loud music. I'm sure Angel didn't even here him, and she was only a few inches in front of me. I shrugged. "I'm sure they have heard worse from me." I said.

Iggy shook his head and gave up. I closed my eyes again. "Max! Sing. You know this song." Angel said. "Nope." I replied.

"C'mon." she said. I opened my eyes.

Mistake.

I had Bambi eyes from Nudge, Angel, and Ella. Iggy and Fang looked at me with funny faces. "I will. Hey, I didn't even start yet!" I said when I caught Fang's look. He smirked and looked foward. I took a breath and started. It was a mix CD, so the next song was Catch Me by Demi Lovato.

_Before I fall,  
__too fast  
__kiss me quick,  
__but make it last_

_So I can see  
__how badly this will hurt me  
__when you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet,  
__keep it slow  
__let the future pass  
__and don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall too soon  
__into this beautiful moonlight _

_But your so hypnotizing  
__You got me laughing while I sing  
__you got me smiling in my...sleep  
__And I can ssee this unravling  
__Your love is where I'm falling,  
__but please don't cach me_

_See this heart  
__won't settle down  
__Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you do  
__my stomach screams  
__just when I look at you_

_Run far away  
__so I can breath  
__Even though your far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes too high  
__'cause every hello  
__ends with a goodbye_

_But your so hypnotizing  
__you got me laughing while I sing  
__you got me smiling in my...sleep  
__And I can see this unraveling  
__Your love is where I'm falling  
__But please don't catch me_

_So know you see  
__why I'm scared  
__I can't open up my heart  
__without a care  
__But here I go  
__It's what I feel  
__And for the first time in my life  
__I know it's real_

_But your so hypnotizing  
__You got me laughing while I sing  
__You got me smiling in my...sleep  
__And I can see this unraveling  
__Your love is where I'm falling  
__So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me!  
__I'm giving up so just catch me..._

I sang through the whole thing. The flock, including Fang, clapped. Along with mom and Ella. "Max, that was good. Why don't you ever sing?" my mom asked. "I don't like singing. It maks me feel girly." I said.

"Well, you are a girl." Fang said. I looked at him. "Well, Fang, I'm kind of not girly. It's not how I act."

"You act motherly when your helping Angel." he said. Iggy slumped down, not wanting to get into the argument. "Uh-oh." Angel said.

"Not good." Nudge said.

"This isn't gonna end pretty." Gazzy told us. "Why are you guys saying that?" Ella and my mom said. "Because, once them two get in a fight, they really get into it." Iggy said.

"Well, Fang! I may act motherly, but that doesn't mean I'm acting girly. No offence, mom." I said. Fang glared at me. "Well, you acted a bit like a girl earlier in the house before the Erasr came." he said. My face redend.

"That wasn't my fault" I said. Pretty soon. Nudge, Angel, and Ella were singing 'Fang and Max, sitting in a tree...'

I leaned back with me arms crossed. "Max, how could it be my fault? You jumped on me and kissed me! Literaly jumped!" he said. "Yeah, well..." I couldn't find anything to say. I did jump ion him. But, how was that my fault? He was standing so close to me!

I gave up and Fang smiled to himself. "So..." Iggy tried to start a conversation. "Forget it, Ig." I said. Fang chuckled. "What?" I asked. "Oh, nothing." he replied. I glared at him, then stared out my window. "By the way, your a good singer." Fang said.

I ignored him, still staring out my window. Something ran across my hand, and I thought it was like a bug, so I ignored it. Then something took my hand. I turned my head to see Iggy grab my hand and rub his thumb in circles on the top of my hand.

"Iggy...?" I asked. He just shook his head. I looked behind him and saw Fang turning red with anger. Why was Fang angry?

"Max, I need to tell you something...about Fang." Iggy said. I nodded. "Well-" he started. Fang slapped a hand on Iggy's mouth, and pinched him on the hand that was holding mine.

Iggy yelped and let go of me.

"What is going on back there?" my mom asked. "Playing a game." I said. The kids in front of us giggled and Ella was asleep.

"What are you doing Fang?" I asked. My mom turned up the radio again. He looked lost. "Uh..." I waited for an answer.

"Well..." he said. He took his hand away from Iggy's mouth. "I don't know." Fang said.

"Well, then don't do it." I said as we pulled up to a big building. It was a dark red brick building, with 2 doors in the front. I gulped, and we got out.

Angel held onto my arm. Nudge woke up Ella and they stumbled out of the van. Gazzy ran to Iggy and walked with him. My mom got out and went to the back.

We got our suitcases and headed toward the doors. I couldn't help but grab Fang's hand and hold it tight. He looked at me. I shrugged. He squeezed my hand for a second. I smiled at him and we entered the building. My mom walked up to the front desk and started talking to a lady.

A woman came out of a different room. "Valencia!" she said. My mom's face lit up. "Oh! Shannon!" she said. They ran to each other and hugged. My mom turned to us. "Guys, this is my best friend, Shannon Price. You will know her as Ms. Price or Headmistress Price."

We all nodded. "Angel, do your thing." I whispered. She nodded. I waited a few minutes.

_She's all good, Max. She is excited she got to see your mom again. _Angel 'said'. I nodded and smiled at .

"I've called down a few students to show you to your rooms." she said. We all gave my mom and Ella hugs.

They left and we waited for the students. It was like 7:30 at night, so they couldn't be busy.

A boy about 13 years old came in with 2 girls about 14 years old.

"This is Brad Marks." said, pointing to the boy. "This is Emma Chase." she pointed to a girl who was smiling. Wait for it.

At Fang.

She was a little shorter than me, Fang, and Iggy. She had dark RED hair, and was wearing a short purple skirt with a white button up shirt that said 'I recycle Boys, Credit Cards, and Daddy's Money'

Talk about pathetic. Her nails were painted white and she had small gold hoops in her ears.

"And this is Kendyl Peirce." she said, pointing to a happy looking girl.

Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a loose braid. She had on light blue jeans and a green shirt with stars on it. She was smiling at all of us. I waved at all of them. Emma looked at mine and Fang's hand, our fingers still linked together.

I pulled it back and Fang looked at me. "Somebody has a fan." I whispered low enough only he could here. He looked at Emma.

And smiled back!

"Brad will be taking the boys. All three of you will be in the same room." said to Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy. They nodded and followed Brad out of the room.

"As for the girls, Emma will show Angel and Nudge to their room, and Max will be in Kendyl's room. Alright?" she said. I nodded.

The girls went out the door and into the opposite hallway that the boys went. We went through a long hallway, filled with pictures of staff and this years graduating students. We went out a door into the cold night and walked to a building about 20 yards away.

I put on my jacket and helped Angel position her bag comfortably on her shoulder. The girls lead us into the also dark red building and down a short hallway. The lights were dim, since it was just getting dark outside.

"Max, I don't like Emma. She keeps thinking about Fang and how 'yummy-licious' he looks." Angel whispered to me. I patted her back. "It's alright, Angel. Don't worry about her." I whispered back.

We walked past dorms and I heard giggles and music and hair dryers going as we past. Emma stopped. So did the rest of us.

"This is where the younger girls are staying. I'm down the hall, to your right." she said as she walked off.

"Bye." I said. They waved and walked into their empty room. Me and Kendyl walked down the hallway and turned left.

"Here, let me get something." she said. "It's okay, I've got it." I said. "Alright." she said. We past an open door and 3 girls were having a pillow fight while talking about this hottie name Robert Pattinson.

"Who's Robert Pattinson?" I asked as we stopped at a door that had big gold numbers 110.

"He's the vampire Edward in the movie and book Twilight." she said. I nodded.

"Oh. I've seen comercials for that movie. It's a romance, isn't it?" I asked. Kendyl nodded.

We walked in a room painted a light purple. It had posters of Twilight, Harry Potter, and Taylor Swift. There were two beds. One in the corner farther away from the door. It had black sheets with a dark purple blanket and purple pillows. The other bed, which was against the wall that had the door in it, had black sheets also, but a dark blue blanket and pillows.

"Your bed is the blue one." Kendyl said. I set my bag on the bed and put my suitcase next to the bed. I looked around. There was a small fridge in the corner next to a wide window. The window had dark blue curtains. There was a black nightstand next to each bed.

"You could probably tell my favorate colors are blue, purple, and black." she said. I laughed. "Ya. I like those colors." I said.

She smiled. "I hope we can be great friends."

"Me too." I replied.

There was a huge closet with a bunch of clothes in it. There was still a bunch of space for my clothes. Kendyl's clothes were mostly jeans and old shirts, which was good. She wasn't like Lissa or Emma.

I realized something. This was the whole Lissa thing all over again with Fang!

I smiled at my new roomate and sat on the bed. I took out the picture of my mom and Ella out and put it on the nightstand.

Then I grabbed the next thing out of my bag. "Uh-oh." I said.

"You okay?" Kendyl asked. I nodded. "Yeah. But I have something of Angel's. Can I go to her room?" I asked. She nodded.

I left and went back down te hall. I counted the doors. When I counted 13 doors, I knocked on the one that had 213 on it.

Nudge opened it. "Hi! Max." she said.I walked in and looked at the room.

It looked the same as ours, but Nudge's bed was pink and Angel's bed was yellow. And the walls were a very light pink.

"Looks good." I said.

"Yup. We just put on the bed stuff." Nudg said. I set down Angel's stuffed bear. "Celeste!" she said. I smiled.

"Okay, I'm in room 110, right down the hall to your left. Got it?" I said. They nodded and I left.

"I think I'm gonna find the boys. See if they are settled in." I said. "Wait, are you guys all siblings?" Kendyl asked.

"Um. No. We were all...adopted. The only people that are related are the little blond girl and the smallest blond boy." I said.

She nodded. "Okay, because that's a lot of kids." I nodded. "Yup. Me, Iggy, and Fang are all 14, Nudge is 11, Gazzy is 8, and Angel is 6." I said.

I finaly got free and left the building. It was a little darker outside, but I didn't care. I walked across the parkng lot into a taller building. I walked up the stairs to the doors. I heard laughing and bullying going on in the rooms. Then when I got to the top I heard guys yelling and a small boy asking questions. I knew it.

I knocked on the door. Iggy and Fang were yelling, and Gazzy was asking why they were. Even though I already knew. Gazzy let it out. Fang ran to the door and opened it. They stench reached my nose and I yelled too. Guys started coming out of rooms wondering what was going on. Some were even checking me out.

"Fang, did you even unpack anything?" I asked, walking into the room. The beds had nothing on them, the nightstands only had lamps on them.

"Not really." Fang said. Iggy's hands found some air freshener and sprayed it all over. I laughed as he bumped into the bed.

Gazzy walked into the bathroom.

Fang looked around awkwardly. "Well, mom. What you need to do?" he asked. I hit him on the shoulder.

"So, is it just you guys in here?" I asked. They nodded. "What about you?" Iggy asked. "Well, Nudge and Angel got their own room down the hall from mine. I share a room with Kendyl Peirce." I said.

"Oh." Fang said. I sighed. Iggy closed the door because he heard guys coming to look at me. Fang glared at every one of them.

He needs to get a grip. I told him I couldn't.


	9. Breakfast

I tried getting sleep that night, but couldn't. I kept worrying about the girls and the boys and what was with Emma. I came to a conclusion. Emma is a Lissa. Red hair, short skirts, tight t-shirts, and a deathly smile that makes ever guy want her.

It was only obvious. I also thought about what I told Fang.

I said that I would come here, and if things went well, we could go further into our...friendship.

So I didn't sleep until around five in the morning. Then I woke up at seven and waited until Kendyl's alarm went off.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mention we have to get up at 8:30 on the weekends if we want breakfast." she explained as I looked through my bag for clothes. "It's alright." I waved my hand at her.

She smiled apologeticaly and picked out clothes for herself. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair and body. When I was done I got dressed in a plain light blue shirt and dark grey skinny jeans. I combed through my hair and brushed my teeth.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Kendyl was already dressed in a light brown tank top and white jeans. We both had on converse and she pulled her hair back into a pony tail. I let my hair fall down my back as it was.

"We can eat any time on weekends from 8:45 to 9:45 and lunch anytime after 11:00 and before 3:00." Kendyl explained.

Nudge and Angel came out of their room as we past it. "Hey." I said and played with Angel's hair. She smiled.

As usual, Nudge was wearing a pink tank top with blue jean shorts. She had on black flats with her hair straightened. Angel was wearing a light blue knee length dress with white flip flops and her hair naturaly curled. Kendyl looked at them and smiled. "Sleep good?" she asked. They nodded and hurried down the hall in front of us.

"Do we eat with the boys?" I asked.

"Oh, ya. Every day. And I almost forgot to tell you, dinner is between 6:30 and 8:00 every night. On the weekdays we have to get up at 7:00 every morning, and be at our first class at 8:00. Your schedule is the same as mine. So I will be like your tour guide. And our last class ends at 2:45 every day. We have to be in bed by 10:30 on week nights, and any time before midnight on weekends. We have classes with boys, too." she finished.

It took me a second to take it all in, but I got it. By then we were outside in the warm air. The sun was shining and other kids were coming out of our building and the boys building. Some people were heading to the cafeteria, some were heading to a building that said 'Teacher's Office' and that said ' Counceling' and 'Gym'.

The girls were waiting for us at the door to the cafeteria. I walked in and found Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy sitting at an empty table.

Gazzy saw us and waved us over. "I'm going to eat with my friends, if that's okay. Come to me when your done." Kendyl said before she skipped off to a table that had 3 girls eating.

"Sleep good?" I asked. They nodded. "The bathroom is hard to get to." Iggy said. "That's only for you, Iggy." Fang said.

"Max, me and Angel are gonna go get something to eat. Do you want to come? Because I'm starving and so is Angel so I didn't know if you were or not. Sometimes you aren't, but I want to taste the food here-" I slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth.

"I don't want anything." I said.

She nodded and her and Angel walked off. I sighed and slouched down in the seat. "Alright?" Fang asked. I shook my head.

"No sleep. So tired. Thinking too much." I said. I sounded like Fang, talking in non-sentences. He laughed a little and looked over to the door. I followed his gaze.

There she was, taking in all the glory. Miss Emma Chase, in the flesh. I snorted. "You really think she's pretty or cute or smart?" I said. Fang looked at me. "Jealous?" he asked.

"Please, why would I be jealous of a girl who doesn't know what Y blood type means?" I asked. Iggy gave me a high five.

I smiled when Fang glared at me. I heard a growl in his chest. "Oh, standing up for someone? I thought you wanted me?" I asked. He grunted and turned around to face Iggy. Gazzy stayed quiet, gobbling up his food. Well, he didn't stay quiet when he munched down on the bacon, but he didn't say anything.

Angel and Nudge came back with a tray in each of their hands. I scooted over and they slid in the booth next me. Yes, this school is like a resturaunt. It has booths lined up against the walls, and tables in the middle.

"Mmm, Max these pancakes are so good, are you sure you don't want any? They are delicous!" Nudge said. **(Sorry if I'm ****making you hungry. I know I'm getting really hungry!)**

"Nope." I said. Iggy finished and went to go throw his tray away. Kendyl walked over and asked if I was ready. "Ya." I said.

"Your friends can come too." she said. So the whole Flock got up and followed Kendyl out of the room. **(By the way, the ****winners are 2 girls. One chose to be a girl named Emma Chase, and one was Kendyl Peirce. I forgot to tell you that!)**

We walked over to the Gym. "This is the school gym, but we use it on weekends and for dances also." Kendyl said.

Next we walked to the counceling office. "You only need to go here if you need counceling, and on the other side is the regular office, with the headmistress and secratary and stuff." she said. Then we went to a building with no name on the sign.

"This is for like, student try outs and stuff." she said. "What kind of try outs?" Nudge asked.

"Um, cheerleading, sports, student council, like with school president and stuff." she explained. Nudge's face lit up on cheer leading. Iggy and Gazzy gave eachother high fives for sports.

"This is where classes for ages 12-14, so like Jr. High. That's where me, Emma Chase, Brad Marks, and the three oldests of you will be." Kendyl said, walking by a big building sating 'Middle School Classes'.

She pointed to a smaller building close to it. "That's ages 4-9, so like lower elementry school. So where the two youngests will be." Then we past a building named 'Upper Elem. Classes'. "That's ages 9-12, so like 4th, 5th, and 6th grade." she said.

"That's where uh, Nudge will be at. And my little sister." she said.

I yawned and stayed at the back of our group. Emma walked up to us. "Hi." she shined off her bright white teeth. She had on a really tight bright pink tank top with super short white jean shorts. Then she had bright pink high heels and white hoops for earings. Her hair was crimped, so it was like Taylor Swift hair times 3.

"Hi." we mumbled. "Um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out with me?" she asked Fang. Fang looked at me, and Emma looked from me to Fang. Angel took my hand and Nudge told Iggy what was going on. Gazzy asked Kendyl who Emma was and why she was wearing stuff that was too small for Angel.

When we heard that question from him, every body minus Fang and Emma-who's face was bright red- laughed, and I wiped a tear away from my eye. I finished lauhing and we got quiet.

"Well, uh, maybe next time." Fang said. I almost jumped for joy. Don't tell anybody that, though.

I smiled at Emma. "Yup, he wants to spend time with people that actualy care about others." She glared at me, then smiled sweetly at Fang. "Well, I'm here when you decide to come." she said and stomped of, almost tripping in her 8 inch heels.

I smiled and looked at Fang. He shook his head, but I saw a smile forming on his lips. And amusement in his eyes.

"So, when's next time?" I asked. Every body else was about 15 feet in front of us. Kendyl tried to wait for us, but Iggy told her that me and Fang needed to be left alone for a while. Smart boy, Iggy is.

Fang shrugged. "Maybe, uh, tomorrow, or Monday, or, uh, something." he said.

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know." I said, stomping in front of him. He grabbed my arm. "Why?" he asked. I sighed.

"Because, don't you remember Lissa?" I asked. He nodded, and almost at the same time, we thought of the night me and him got into a fight at Anne's. I said he was stuck to her like glue.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Ya, I sure do. And I never want to repeat that." he said. I looked away from him and walked next to him. He took my hand and I let him. I don't know why, I just didn't _want _to pull away. He seemed surprised that I didn't pull my hand away.

"Are you okay, Max?" he asked, putting a hand on my forhead. I laughed and punched him lightly on he arm. He smiled, and for the first time since yeserday, the smile reached his eyes. I kissed him lightly on the lips, but pulled away quickly. I so did not mean to do that, but this time, I didn't say it.

He smiled to himself and looked in front of us. I did too. The flock and Kendyl was looking at us. Nudge and Angel had on smiles bigger than their heads, Iggy gave Fang a thumbs up, and Gazzy made an ew face. Nudge explained to Kendyl that I never let Fang do anything like that and get away with it. And I never kissed him, he kissed me. Except for yesterday.

She smiled and I blushed. I don't know what would be going on with me and Fang now, but I didn't care. Maybe later I would, but right now, I wanted him. That's it, just him. I know, it's mushy, but I can't lie to myself.

He moved his hand from my hand to my shoulder. He put his arm lightly around mine. He looked at me for a warning, but I didn't protest. We were at the girls dorms, so Fang let go. I grabbed his arm. "You can come." I said. He looked at Kendyl.

"Hey, I'm just going to go to the hang out area with my friends. Make yourself at home, make food, make out." she added the last with a smile on her face. I smiled at her. We walked in and down the hall. Angel and Nudge stayed outside to with the other boys to hang out and talk.

Me and Fang walked down the hall and I grabbed the key to the room that Kendyl gave me. I unlocked the door and we walked in.

Fang left the door open behind him to get air in here. He looked around the room and nodded. "Looks good." he said. "Ya, my bed is the blue one, the bathroom is through that door." I said. My room looked way different than his, so I had to point everything out.

I heard giggles coming from down the hall, and girls walked past, holding a picture of a boy they were talking about. I rolled my eyes. Fang looked around again and sat in the desk chair. "I like it." he said.

"Please, that's only because it's dark colors. And most of the room furniture is black." I said. He put his hands up. "Hey, I'm sorry I like the color black."

"Why is that?" I asked. He shrugged. "It expreses mypersonality." he replied. "What personality?" I asked sarcasticaly. He rolled his eyes. "Max, I have one, you know. It's a quiet and emotionless. That's my personality." I sat on my bed and shook my head.

"Sometimes I worry about you, Fang Ride." I said. I hadn't realized I was the only one in the flock that chose a last name. So he wasn't really a Ride. Just Fang.

Fang seemed to be reading my mind, somehow, because he looked at me. "Weird." he said. I nodded. "I guess you have to take my last name. Same with the rest of the flock." I said.

"No. I could take Martinez." he replied. "Oh, ya. I didn't think of that." I said. He could take Martinez. I went over and sat on the floor next to the chair. He grabbed my hair and played with it. "Why do you have blond highlights?" he asked. "You just figured that out?" I asked.

"No. But I've always wondered that." he replied. "Well, it was from when we got our hair done at that weird place so the Erasers didn't recognize us." I said. **(I don't remember which book that was. I think the second.) **

"Oh." he said. I sighed. He pulled me up on his lap. I tried to protest, but he forced me. "You know you can't avoid this forever." he whispered. "Yes I can." I said. "Max, you have to fall in love some day. Whether it's with me or some other guy." he said, clearing his throat before he saidd 'other guy'.

I smiled. "I'm not going to fall in love with some other guy. Trust me. I haven't fallen in love with anyone yet, I'm only 14." Fang turned me around so I was facing him. "Well, you have to fall in love with someone someday. Who's it gonna be?" he asked.

I hesitated before answering. "Well, I don't really know. I could fall in love 5 years from now, or 20, or heck, even 50 years. I'm not going to know who I fall in love with in the future."

He smiled. "Well, who would you want to fall in love with?"

I thought for a minute. "Um, maye Iggy...no way, not him. Gazzy is 6 years younger than me, so that's not gonna happen, well, I'm not going to fall in love with one of the girls, so that only makes one other person in the flock."

His eyes lit up. "Who?" he asked. I decided to play with his mind for a minute. "Me." I said. He looked confused. The light in his eyes went out. I laughed. "Well, unless you aren't part of the flock..." I said. The light was back in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I am." he said. I smiled. "Wait, you want to fall in love with me?" he asked. "Well, duh!" I said.

"Oh." he said. "Why? Do you not want me to?" I asked. "No! Of course I would want you to, it's just, you always avoid me every time something happened, like at Dr.M's house, in my room. After Iggy left. You never wanted that to happen." he explained.

I sighed. "Well, of course I wanted that to happen, just, never at that moment. It's not like we're normal." I said. He sighed.

"Fang? What's wrong?" I asked him. He seemed frusterated. He looked at me. "Max, I have to tell you something." he said. "Well, then tell me." I said. "Okay, Max, I lo-" he started.

"Hi!" Iggy and Gazzy and Angel and Nudge walked in. Fang sighed. I jumped off of his lap and sat on my bed. Whatever he was going to tell me would have to wait until dinner or something. I wonder what it was?


	10. Drama

The rest of the day Fang and Iggy kept whispering to each other. So I couldn't tell Fang that I didn't think we should be in a relationship and he couldn't tell me whatever he was going to this morning.

It was after dinner and I was in the bedroom with Kendyl. "So, what's with you and, uh, Fang?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Dunno. He's been my best friend. I don''t know what's gonna happen now. I'm not going through with it, though." I answered.

She looked disappointed. "Well, if he's going to be single then you might want to watch out for Emma Chase. She was really checking him out."

I flinched at the name. "Just another Lissa." I muttered. "What?" Kendyl asked. "Nothing. I wouldn't worry about her." I said. It was true. If I didn't want Emma to get near Fang, I won't let her. She probably doesn't know what a punch in the face is.

She will, soon.

_Max. Fang really has to tell you something. _Angel's voice popped in my mind. _What is it, sweetie? _I asked. _He should tell you __himself. He's looking for you. _She 'said'. _Good, I have to tell him something, too. _I replied, getting up.

"Be right back." I said, walking out the door. I went down the hall and ran into Emma. "Watch it!" she said. I rolled my eyes. "I don't have time for this." I told her. She stomped in her 3 inch heels. "Don't walk away from me." she said.

I turned around to face her. "I just did." I said.

I walked outside and into the gym. Fang was walking toward the door. "Hey, I was looking for you." he said.

"You too." I said. He walked up to me and kissed me in the forehead. "Fang." I said, pulling away. He looked at me.

"Look, Max, I really need to tell you-"

"Wait." I said, putting a hand up. He stopped talking and looked at me. "Before you say anything, I need to tell you something." I said. He nodded. "Well, Fang, I really like you, you know that. I told you I would _want _to fall in love with you, but right now, I can't even be with you. It's too difficult. I just need to focus on what's coming up." I let it all spill out.

He was speechless. Wait, scratch that- he looked more speechless than usual. "Max." he said.

I looked at my shoes. "It's true. Fang, I can't keep letting you kiss me and then think it's okay. At the beach, I didn't mean to do that. Ari almost killed you. In the cave, when you kissed me, I didn't know what was happening, I just, I don't know. I can't keep letting you do this." I said.

He put a finger under my chin and lifted it up. I was now looking in his eyes. "Max, tell me you love me as a flock member." he ordered.

"Fang, of course I do." I replied. "Now, Max. Tell me that you don't love me." he said. I sighed. "Fang, I just told you I do."

"No." he said in a harsh voice. I looked up in surprise. He never talks to me like that. He only talks to Erasers or whitecoats with that voice. "Tell me that you don't love me. As in, not family form, but tell me you don't love me." he said.

I understood, now. "Fang, I...I...I..." I started. He backed away. "I knew it." he mumbled. "Is that what you were going to tell me? That you loved me?" I asked. He shook his head. "It doesn't matter now." he said.

I grabbed his arm. "Fang. Is that what you were going to tell me? That you loved me, not as in a family way." I asked. He slowly nodded. I hugged him. "Aw, Fang. That's sweet. I never thought...I...huh. I just can't handle anything now. Okay?" I said, pulling away.

He nodded. "Max, even if you don't...love me, I'm not mad at you. Just remember that. We're still friends." he said. I kissed him on the cheek. "Of course, Fang. Friends, family, your my right wing man. Or, boy, or something." I said.

He laughed softly and brushed the hair out of my face. "Man works for me." he said. I rolled my eyes and walked in front of him.

We passed a few guys and girls and walked to the hang out area. The flock was there.

"Hey!" Gazzy called. I waved and we walked over. "So, Max, can me and Iggy make...uh...bombs?" he asked. I looked at him.

"You tell me the answer." I said. He looked down and sighed. I laughed and Nudge ran over to us.

"Guys! Oh my gosh! This guy asked me out! I can't beleive it! I was talking to Angel and he walked up and was like 'hey, what's your name?' and I was like 'Nudge, yours?' and he said 'Jake Edwards' and how cute is the name Jake! So we talked and he was like 'so you wanna like go out some time?' and I was like 'ya! of course!' and he was like-" Iggy put a hand over her mouth.

"We don't want to know about your conversation with Jake. Okay? So shut it." he said. I looked suprised he just almost yelled at Nudge. "Iggy. It's okay. This is the first time she's been asked out. Let her talk." I said.

He grunted and walked away. "Go ahead, Nudge." I said. She grinned. "I told him yes! And he was like 'cool, so, see you later.' and I was like 'wait, where are we going on our date?' and he was like, 'oh, ya. I forgot. How about we meet here tomorrow after school and we'll go somewhere' and I was like 'okay!' so, Max, can I go? Please?" she finished.

I yawned. "Of course. But you have to do any homework that you have and no kissing." I said. "But Max!" she squealed. I sighed.

"Okay, how about just make sure homework is done." I said.

She nodded and ran to tell Angel. Gazzy was playing in the dirt with Iggy 'watching' and Fang was leaning against the wall. I looked around and saw Kendyl and some of her friends walking by. She waved and I waved back. They kept walking and some guys walked past, looking me up and down.

I glared at them and they backed away. It was getting dark, so I suggested we went inside. The boys went off somewhere and us girls all went to our rooms. "Lights out at 10:00, but I want Angel at least laying down by 9:00 okay?" I told Nudge and Angel.

They nodded and I went to my room. It was empty when I walked in, so I turned on the light and went to wash my face. When I looked in the mirror I saw I had a big fat pimple under my bangs. I sighed and used a little of Kendyl's face wash.

When I was done I rinsed my face and clipped back my bangs. I brushed my teeth and got in the shower. The water was boiling, but I didn't care. When I got out, I put on some basketball shorts and a plain white shirt.

I put my shoes in the closet and laid down. I stared at the ceiling. The light was still on, but it turned off all of a sudden. I sat up quickly. "What happened?" I said aloud.

"Your about to get a face change." I heard a voice say. It was a high, girly voice. "Who's that? And what does that mean?" I asked.

I stood up carefully. Something pushed me back down. "It means I'm going to get your little friend. The tall boy." she said. "Emma? Look, Fang isn't interested in you. He fell for a girl like you before, and it didn't go well." I told her. She flicked the light on angrily.

"Fang can decide himself! And maybe the other girl like me had issues!" she said. I looked at her. "Uh, you don't even know her."

"Well, she can't be too much like me." Emma said. "Well, you both have red hair, you dress the same, wear the same shoes. talk the same. You both want the same guy. The only difference is Lissa lived in Virginia, and actualy kissed Fang." I said.

She stared at me. "Lissa? In Virginia? Kissed Fang? What school?" she asked. I shrugged. "Don't remember. But the teachers and the principal were weird." I said.

She mumbled to herself for a second. "That's my cousin! She told me this weird guy dressed in all black was hanging out with her! I should have known!" she yelled. "Whoa! Lissa's your cousin?" I asked. Emma looked at me. "Yes!" I should have known. "Well, this is weird." I said. She nodded. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Emma, I don't think we should fight over Fang. It's stupid. And, Lissa didn't do so good, if your just like her, you won't either." I told her. She nodded. "I agree. No fighting." she said.

But there was something in her voice...

She smiled at me and left, leaving a trail of perfume scent. I coughed and laid back down.

I woke up to Kendyl's alarm again. It was like 7:00 in the morning. "Morning!" Kendyl said when I got up. I smiled at her. She pulled out a copy of her schedule and handed it to me. "Same schedule, so after breakfast, wait for me. I'll show you where everything is." she said. I nodded and slipped on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She left and I finished getting ready.

I knocked on the girls' door. Nudge opened it, fully dressed and holding a pink backpack. Angel popped up holding a light blue and white backpack. "Ready?" I asked. They nodded.

I followed them to the cafeteria. It was once again hot outside. When we entered the building, it was a little cold. Nudge found Jake, and went to sit with him, and me and Angel sat with the flock. I sat down with a tray full of food. Iggy and Gazzy were already eating, and Fang had just finished.

I ate in silence and Angel ate fast. "So, what's your schedule look like?" Iggy asked."Um, the same as Kendyl's." I said. He took a big bite of food. "Well, I have a special class, blind, so, ya." he said. Fang pulled his out of his pocket.

"We have two classes out of six together." I said, looking at his. "Yup. And Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge have one teacher each, like regular elementry school." he said.

I finished eating then threw my trash away. "I'm gonna go. Kendyl has to show me around." I told them. Angel and Gazzy walked to their building, Nudge went with Jake, and Iggy went to his. Fang followed me to Kendyl's table.

"Let's go." she said, jumping up from her table. We all went out and into the Jr. High building. Fang walked down a hall and into a classroom, and I followed Kendyl into a classroom close to his. I sat down next to her and the teacher called our names, making sure everyone was here.

"Maximum Martinez?" she called. I raised my hand. "It's just Max. And my last name is Ride." I corrected. "Okay." she shrugged and wrote something on the paper. She finished calling out names and wrote on the chalk board.

"Please get out your English books and read and complete lesson 1 and 2." she said. Kendyl handed me a workbook and I started.

An hour went by quickly, and I went to my next class. "Your next class is with Fang." she said. I saw Fang right when she said that. He smiled at me. I walked over and sat next to him. "Hello." I said. "Well, Hi there." he said. I smiled and got out the science book.

Once again the teacher called us out, and I had to correct him. "Nick Martinez...or Ride?" he asked. I looked at Fang. "Right here." he said. "Nick?" I asked. He shrugged. "Is it Ride or Martinez?" the teacher asked. "Uh...let's go with Martinez." he said.

That class went by too quick, and I followed Kendyl out and into a classroom on the other side if the building. "After this is gym." she said. I ignored her and looked at a guy that was staring at me. I furrowed my eyebrows. He smiled at me. I gave him a small smile.

"Oh. That's Kevin." Kendyl told me. "Oh. Well, good to know." I said.

"He's like, the hottest guy here." she explained. I nodded. "You bet he is!" I said. She giggled and sat down. I sat down next to her. Kevin slid off the desk he was sitting on and came over. "Can I sit here?" He asked. I nodded.

"So, your name?" He asked. I stared at him. "Uh...oh! Max." I said. I almost forgot my name! "Cool. Mine is-" "Kevin." I finished.

He smiled again, making my stomach flip. "New?" he asked. "Ya." I said. "You with that other group?" he asked. I nodded.

"Um, there's Fang, and Iggy, they're both our age. Nudge, she's 12, Gazzy is 8 and Angel is 6. My sister, Ella, doesn't come here." I explained. "Oh, well, that's cool. So at least your not the only new one. You've got a whole family." he said.

"Well, we're all...adopted. Only Angel and Gazzy are brother and sister." I said. He grabbed my pencil before it fell, and handed it to me. I smiled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." he said as Fang walked in. I looked over at him. Great. Now he was gonna think I don't like him at all. "There's Fang." I said. Kevin turned around and looked at him. Fang walked over. "Who's this, Max?" he asked a bit harsh. I gulped. "Kevin." I said.

Kendyl slowly backed away and sat at another desk. Fang glared at Kevin. I gulped again. "So...Why don't you let Fang sit here... for today." I told Kevin. He nodded, giving me one last smile.

Fang took the seat. I turned to face foward. "Max, having fun?" he asked. "Um...sure?" It sounded more like a question. He smirked.

"What?" I asked. It was my turn to be harsh. "Max, can you ever make up your mind?" he asked. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yes." I said. "Then what was that about?" he asked. "I was... being nice." I said. He smirked again.

"You really should try being me for once. It's kind of hard." he said. "What? Watching me talk to guys and telling them about me?" I asked. He sighed. "Well, ya, kind of. I just told you something I have been wanting to tell you for about 2 weeks, and you go and say you can't do anything about it. Then the next day your here talking to random guys!" he said.

"Nick Martinez?" the teacher called. Fang raised his hand, still glaring at me. "Right here." he mumbled. "Well, Fang, it's a bit hard to handle the flock, plus Ella crying about us leaving, and having to deal with girls up in your face." I replied. He snorted.

"Who's the one telling everyone our names and family member's names? You. And who is the one sitting back, with no girls bothering him, watching you? Me." he said. "Please, first Lissa, kissing you in empty classrooms, then Emma Chase! Did you know Emma is Lissa's cousin? Ya. So if I were smart, I wouldn't go near Emma." I hissed.

"Max Ride?" the teacher called. "Here." I told her. She nodded. "You know, I really thought you were going to be good about this kind of thing." Fang whispered. "What thing?" I asked. "Dealing with other girls." he replied.

"Well, if I have to deal with that, then why can't you deal with guys wanting to talk to me?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed his mouth again. He crossed his arms and faced foward. I smiled to myself.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Kevin was in most of my classes, Fang was just in the two, Kendyl has the same schedule, so I was in all of her classes, and I saw Iggy a few times. Not in my classes, but in the hallways.

Finally the school day was over, and I went back to my room. I finished all of my homework and sat on my bed. Nudge was on her date, Angel was with a new friend, who knows what the boys were doing. Kendyl was with friends. I decided to go for a walk.

I grabbed my watch and slipped it in my pocket. Then I walked outside in the hot air, taking in all the scenery. Buildings, plants, trees, dirt areas, people. "Hey, Max?" I heard from behind me. I jumped around. "Oh, um, hi." I said.

"Sorry I scared you." Kevin said. "Don't worry about it." I said. He looked at his feet. "So, you wanna hang out?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said.

He was the cutest, hottest, funniest, sweetest guy.

We walked around the dirt areas, sat against the trees, got chased by girls that wanted to hang out with the 'new girl' and of course, the hottie.

We came around a corner of a building, breathless from running. "Sorry, that happens to me a lot," he said. "It's fine. I'm... used to it." I said. "You are?" he asked. I took a breath. "Well, ya. It's a long story." I said. "I have time." he replied.

"Uh...it's...personal?" I said. It sounded like a question. He shrugged. "Okay, you win." he said.

He pulled me towards him when a bunch of kids ran by. "Thanks." I mumbled. I turned toward him, and his face was only about 2 inches away from mine. I gasped at how close we were. He smiled. "Max, you are fun to hang out with." he said.

"Well, you are too." I replied stupidly. He laughed again. His braces were shining in the sun.

"I didn't know you had braces." I told him. He shrugged. "I've had them for almost a year." he said. I looked around. Nobody was near.

"So, um, maybe-" I started. "Max, will you go on a date with me?" he interrupted. I froze. Date. Cute guy. Fang. No trust. Bad.

"Will you?" he asked again. "Um, well, I uh, um, uh." I stuttered. "Spit it out!" he said. "Yes." I said, regretting it.

"Great! So, when's a good time?" he asked. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "How about...uh...tonight?" I asked. He nodded. "Cool." he said. He had to pull me in closer before the rest of the girls ran bye, not noticing us standing here.

So now are noses were just about touching. I cleared my throat, trying to look away. It was no use. This guy was H-O-T. I laughed at myself. "What?" he asked. I shook my head. "Your too attractive to stay away from." I said. He shrugged. 'Can't help it."

I laughed again. I looked up to meet his gaze, but instead met his lips. They were soft on mine. Moving with mine.

What if...no! I can't even think it. But what if...Kevin felt right for me? More than Fang did? No! He can't be.

I pulled away, gasping for air. He was too. He gave me a small smile. I smiled back. He looked behind me, and frowned. I turned around, too, and clapped a hand over my mouth, trying not to shriek.

Fang.

He was watching us. Watching me.


	11. Friends or Not?

_He looked behind me, and frowned. I turned around too, I clapped a hand over my mouth, trying not to shriek._

_Fang._

_He was watching us. Watching me._

Fang stood there, glaring at me. "Max, are you two...?" Kevin asked. I put a hand up. "No. He just has issues." I said. Kevin didn't seem convinced.

I was so dead. Fang was going to kill me.

Fang pov

I walked out of the guy's dorm building. Iggy asked me to find Gazzy so they could hang out. I was walking towards the gym when I saw a guy and a girl leaning against the wall. A bunch of kids ran past, and the guy pulled the girl towards him. I rolled my eyes.

Then the girl turned her head, and I saw Max's face. That was Kevin and Max! She looked down, then back up, and kissed him!

I couldn't believe this! Not a bit! How could Max do that to me? After I told her I love her? She moved her arms to his chest, then pulled away. He smiled at her, then saw me.

The smile went away and Max turned around. She smacked her hand over her mouth. I realized I was standing there, fists clenched together, with an angry face. Guy-I'm not saying he's hot, but everybody else was- said something and Max put her hand up.

"He just has issues." I heard her say. Oh! So now I have issues?! I narrowed my eyes. Max turned around to say something to the guy.

He nodded, kissed her cheek, and walked away. She turned around, her hair flying around her face, and came over to me. "Fang! What's your problem? Eavesdropping much?" she asked. I put my hands up. "Your the one who said I have issues." I said.

Her face turned red. "Fang! I was talking to him and here you are staring at me! What am I supposed to tell him? Your my brother who's in love with me?" she asked. She turned around after that remark.

I am her brother, kind of, and I am in love with her. I have serious problems!

"Max." I said. She shook her head. I put my hand on her shoulder. She shook it off. "Max. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way." I told her, but she ignored me. "Max." I said in aa mean tone.

She turned around. "What?" she asked. Her eyes were growing red. She was going to cry! I made the invincible Maximum Ride cry! I'm such a jerk!

"I'm so sorry!" I said. She shook her head again. "Stop! Stop doing that! Just say something!" I ordered.

"Fang. I'm sorry, too. Sorry that I ever got involved with you. Or with this stupid school!" she yelled. I opened my mouth to say something, but she ran off. I ran after her. She moved her legs fast, well, fast to humans. But it was pretty slow for us.

I ran a fast as my legs would carry me, as a full human. I could have gone 10 times faster, but that would give away our secret.

I ran and skidded to a stop in front of her. She ran into my chest. "Oof! Fang! Move!" she yelled, tears falling down her face.

I sighed. Like half of the school was watching us. I spotted Emma and her friends peeking over at us-well, me. I glared at them, and turned my attention back to Max.

She was standing with her hands on her hips. "What Fang! What do you have to tell me now? Do...I have to marry you or something? Is Iggy in love with me too?" she asked loud enough for every body to hear.

"Max. Please. Let's go inside and discuss this." I whispered. She faked a laugh. "Sure, Fang. Because that would help. All your advise has done is make you mad at me! You say I'm ready for a relationship with you, and we end up fighting. You say we can just be friends, even though you love me, and we end up fighting! You say I can't even talk to Kevin, and here we are fighting after I kiss him!" she shouted.

I'm pretty sure even the loud kids eatin could hear her. I looked around at everyone. Open mouthed, wide eyed, heck, even some kid just hiccuped.

"Max." I said, closing my eyes. She took a deep breath. "Fang." she said back, quieter this time. I opened my eyes.

"Can we please take this inside to your room?" I asked. "Or even in the hallway?" I asked again.

"No. Here. Now. You need to make up your mind. Friends or not?" she asked.

"Of course more than friends." I told her. She shook her head. "No, Fang. Friends, or nothing?" she asked. I stared at her, shocked. "Max!" this time I couldn't help but yell. She waited, but I couldn't just be friends.

"Fine, Fang. If that's what you want." she said, going around me into the building. I stood there, paralyzed.

"Um, what's goin on?" Nudge and Angel ran up. Gazzy and Iggy were right on their heels. I shook my head. Angel told everyone in thier minds. "Oh, Fang!" Nudge ran up to me. Gazzy and Iggy stood there, open mouthed.

"Okay, people! Nothing left to see here! Just two stupid people that have been best friends since birth got in a fight!" Angel yelled. I grabbed her shoulder. "ANGEL!" I yelled. She looked at me, horrified. "Sorry." I mumbled, letting her go.

Max pov

I ran into the bedroom, crying. Me and Fang got into our first fight, not counting when the flock split up because of Ari. I couldn't believe it.

I still went on my date that night, but Kevin was easy on me. He didn't make me do something I didn't want to, or make me go somewhere I didn't want to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**3 Weeks Later**_

I wrote a bunch of letters to Ella and my mom in the past 3 weeks. I told them both about me and Fang.

We still weren't talking to eachother.

I caught Fang and Emma kissing in his room, when I was going to apologize, about a week ago. We ended up in another argument. So they go out, now. I went out with Kevin still. Nudge and Angel tried to comfort me as much as possible, but it doesn't work. Iggy and Gazzy don't come around much.

It's like the flock split up again! I was sitting on my bed after school, crying about thinking too much of Fang.

Of course my new thoughts sent a new wave of tears down my cheeks. Kendyl didn't talk to me much, because she didn't want to say something that would make me mad or sad.

I focused on the letter that Ella sent.

_Dear Max,_

_Hi. Sorry about you and Fang. I really am. I know how much you liked him and how much fun you have with him. He really likes you too. Don't worry about this Emma girl. I'm sure she's just trying to make you mad. And Fang's just trying to make you jealous. You can't let them see that! Whether you are ma and jealous, you can't let them know._

_So when are you going to come here? Your allowed to on weekends. So, I was hoping maybe this weekend. I miss you!_

_I love you, too! Have fun...uh...or try!_

_Your sister,_

_Ella Martinez : )_

I read through her letter. I smiled and put it to the side. I would read mom's later. For now, I wanted to sleep.

**Hey, sorry this one is so short, but the last one is kind of long. so, i guess i will take a break for now, i've been working on chapters for hours. this one and the chapter called 'drama' so, ya. bye!**


	12. OMG are you friends again?

Fan pov

Friday after school I went to my room.

"Hey." I mumbled to Iggy and Gazzy. Iggy waved in my direction and Gazzy walked out the door to his friend's dorm. Gazzy wasn't on my side very much, he was on Max's side. So it was just me and Iggy.

"So...is Emma coming over tonight again?" he asked. I shrugged, realizing he couldn't see it. "Probably." I said.

He nodded.

Emma.

She was such a stuck up girl, like Lissa. Well, Lissa is related to her.

I sat on my bed and laid down. Usualy I wouldn't care if Emma came over, but today I didn't want her to come. I don't know why.

"Iggy, uh, do you think Max would ever talk to me again?" I asked. His head snapped up. I usualy never spoke of Max.

"Uh....well...you would be very lucky if she did." he answered. I shrugged. She has to talk to me one day.

"Why don't you ever see what's going on, Fang?" Iggy asked. I looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Fang, Max likes you so much, but she has to take care of the flock! I understand you wanting to be with her, but why can't you give her a break? She made a friend. Ya, he kissed her, she wanted a normal life!" he yelled.

"Iggy, I do understand, but she could have ad a normal life with me." I told him. He shook his head. "Fang, are you _blind_? It would ruin your frindship if you guys ever broke up!" he said. I thought about that. "But Iggy. She also ruined it by not being with me."

"Oh, so this is all Max's fault?" he asked. I shook my head. "No! Of course not. We both take the blame, but I'm just saying-"

I was interuppted by a knock on the door. I sighed. Emma didn't usualy come until after dinner. I opened it saying. "Not right now, Emma."

"Well, then I guess I'll come back later." Max's voice rang through my ears. I snapped my head up to look at her. "Max." I said.

She nodded. "I could come back..." she said, but I grabbed her arm. "No." I said. She looked at my hand on her arm. I removed it.

"Uh, Iggy?" I asked. He nodded and left the room. I sat on the bed. She stood next to the dresser. "Sit." I ordered. She shook her head.

"I'll only be here for a minute."

"Why?" I asked. She took a deep breath. "I'm leaving, and the flock is staying." she said.

Max pov

He stared at me in shock. "Max, you can't do that." he said. "Yes I can." I replied. He stood up, pacing around the room. "No! Max, no! You can't do that to me! To the flock!" he raied his arms and put his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "Max, don't be sorry. We just...have to settle this." he said. "Ya, and I'm settling this the easy and not awkward way." I told him.

He looked at me. "Please, Max. Don't do this." he whispered. I sighed. "I already packed my stuff and warned the girls."

"You can't." he protested. "Fang. I'm tired of arguing." I said.

"We haven't argued in 2 weeks!" he said.

"Fang! First of all, we are fighting now. Second, we haven't fought in weeks because we were in the middle of a fight." I said.

He shook his head and muttered to himself.

"Good bye, Fang." I said. "Where are you planning on going, exactly?" he asked. I thought for a second. "I'll live in one of the houses my mom bought."

He smirked. "You don't have money."

"I have my Maximum Ride credit card." I said. "What is the flock gonna do? Live here for the rest of our lives?" he asked.

"That would be up to you. I'm leaving you flock leader." I told him. He shook his head. "No."

"Yes." I said.

"I'm here!!!!" Emma's screechy voice interuppted us. She stopped when she saw me. "What's that doing here?" she asked. I ran at her. "I am a human! Not a 'that'!" I yelled. Fang ran and grabbed my arms from ripping out her throat. She smiled.

"Please, you couldn't hurt me. Fang would be very mad." she said. I glared at her. "Fang doesn't give a crap about what I do anymore." I said, struggling to get free from his grip.

"Max, stop." he ordered. "Yeah Max, stop." Emma said. I forced my way out of Fang's grip.

"Ah! Come here!" I yelled, but Fang grabbed my wrists. "Fang, let go of me." I said. He only stared at me. "No." I stared at him.

"Yes!" I said. "No. Both of you need to stop." he said. I sighed. "Well, it will be easy to stop if you let me leave!" I told him.

"Max! Your not leaving." he said. "Ya, I kinda am!" I yelled. "It's okay, let her leave." Emma piped up.

"You know what? Just shut up!" I yelled at her. "Both of you, stop!" Fang yelled. I gave up and pulled my arms out of his grip, but just stood there.

Emma walked over and sat on Fang's bed. I glared at her the whole time. "Max. We need to talk. Out side the room." he added.

I walked out, and he followed, closing the door. "Max. Please don't leave I'm begging you." he said. I crossed my arms. "No, your just playing with my mind." I said.

He looked hurt. I sighed and went back to my room, and unpacked.

"Um, Max? Are you staying?" Angel walked in. I turned to her and opened my arms. She ran and gave me a hug. "Yeah, sweetie, I'm here for good." I told her.

Nudge followed and gave me a hug. Kendyl walked in and looked at us. "Still going?" she asked. "Nope." I said. She smiled. "Good. I don't want you to leave."

I smiled at her.

Later that night I went back up to the boy's room. I knocked on the door, and Gazzy answered. He smiled and hugged me.

I walked in and Iggy was 'looking' at me. Gazzy glanced behind me. I turned around and saw-of course-Fang, holding Emma's hand. They were sitting on his bed. He stared up at me. So did Emma.

"I'm not leaving." I mumbled. He gave me a small smile. "Just came up here to tell you that. And I'm waiting for Kevin." I added.

Fang's eyes grew angry. I turned away from him. "So, that's it." I said, walking out the door.

I closed the door and ran into someone. "Oof!" I took a step back. "Oh. I was looking for you." I said to Kevin. He was smiling.

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing that you came out of that room?" he asked. "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing." I said. He bent down and kissed me. I kissed back and we walked down the hall and into the night.

We walked down to the cafeteria. I picked out a small table and Kevin got our food. l waited at the table and saw Iggy and Fang and Emma walk in. I groaned. "Here you go." Kevin handed me a tray.

"I could have helped you." I told him. He smiled. "I didn't need help. Plus, I didn't want you to have to carry stuff." he added. I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"So, any chance your gonna be friends with your...uh...ex boyfriend?" Kevin asked. "Uh, he's not my ex boyfriend. He just tries to be even though I tell him I can't because it would ruin our friendship." I told him.

"So your gonna stay mad at him forever?" he asked. I sighed. "I don't know. Probably not." He took my hand. "It's okay. He can't stay mad at you. After 3 weeks of not talking to you, I would go crazy." he told me.

"Thanks." I said, taking a bite of my dinner. I watched Fang and Iggy go get food while Emma stayed at a table. She watched a guy pass by and smiled at him. A flirty smile! He winked at her and she giggled.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God." I said. Kevin looked in the direction I was looking. "What?" he asked. "Emma is giving random guys flirty smiles and stuff. While she's dating Fang!" I told him. He looked at the same guy she smiled at. They were smiling

at eachother.

"That's not such a good thing." he said. I shook my head. "Should I tell Fang? Or will he not believe me?" I asked.

"I would try to tell him." he said. I nodded. "I'll talk to him tonight." I said. I turned to Kevin. "Kevin, would you believe Fang if he told you I was cheating on you?" I asked.

"Um, well, I would want proof. Like, I would want to see you with the guy. Or if he spied on you and like, video taped it or something I would want to watch it. But your not cheating on me, right?"

I shook my head. "Of course not!" He smiled. "Okay. But, how do I know your not lying?" he asked. I smiled and leaned up. I kissed him for about 5 seconds, then pulled away. He smiled. "Okay. I beleive you." he said. "Good." I replied. We got up and walked out.

"There you are! I have been looking for you! I cant find Jake and was wondering if you knew where he was? Oh, never mind I found him. So I heard you went to talk to Fang, Max. How'd it go? Oh, hi Kevin! How are you?"

I bet you'll never guess who that was.

"Nudge. Shut up already!" I said. Kevin waved at her and she ran to go find Jake. I sighed. "That girl needs to take her voice box out."

We walked to a big tree and sat down. We were silent for about an hour, until Kevin spoke up. "I'm going to go. I have to finish home work."

I looked up at him. "Okay. Bye." I said. He gave me a kiss then left.

I closed my eyes for like 10 minutes. I almost fell asleep, when someone was kissed me. I pulled away, eyes still closed. "Kevin, I thought you had homework?" I asked.

The person picked me up and took me inside to his room. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't tell who it was, it was too dark outside.

I was set down on a bed and before I had a chance to see who it was, his lips were on mine again. They felt...familiar. I thought it was Kevin.

I kissed back, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then I opened my eyes after he pulled away. "AH!" I yelled.

Fang.

He was sitting in front of me. "Um, Fang, what are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me. "I know about Emma." he replied.

"How?" I asked.

"Angel read your mind, then told me." he replied. "Oh."

"But Fang. I'm still dating Kevin." I told him. He shrugged. "Not for long." he said. I sighed. "Fang, I can't break up with him. He makes me...happy." I mumbled. Fang looked hurt. "Max! I make you happy too. I know because we have a mind reader in the family and I can read your eyes." he told me.

"But Fang, this could ruin our friendship! You should know that. I've told you a million times." I said. He sighed in frusteration.

"Max, I told you I promise to never leave again." he said. I shook my head. "No. Fang." I said.

He scooted closer. "Yes, Max." he whispered. I tried to scoot back, but I was sitting against the wall. He got even closer.

"Fang, please. Don't do this to me." I whispered. "Do what?" he asked. I groaned. "This. You always do this so I would agree with you." I told him. He grinned. "That's the point." he said. I shook my head.

"Fang."

"Max." he said. His sweet breath was trailing up my neck and around my jaw. I sighed. I can't let him do this, but it's working. I slowly leaned into him. "Please, just be with me." he said. " I can't. The flock." I replied. He put a hand around my waist and brushed his lips against mine. I let out a long, slow breath, then leaned into him, tangling my fingers in his hair.

Our lips moved perfectly together. I leaned into him more, so I was now laying on top of him. I tried to pull away to get a breath, but Fang pulled my head back down. I let him. His tongue rubbed along my bottom lip, so I opened my mouth. I pulled back and kissed along his jaw. Then my lips found their way back to his. I pulled away slowly, breathless. "Your lucky I'm not gonna slap you." I told him. He smiled. I got off of him and stood up. "Is there any chance you've had a second thought about me?" he asked.

I walked over to him. He stood up. I kissed his neck. "Yes. Definately a second thought." I said. He grinned and took my hand.

"Now, I have to deal with Kevin." I said. He nodded. "That would be the hard part." he added. I walked out and ran into Kevin.

"I keep finding you coming out of that room. Are things okay?" he asked. "Well,not for you." I mumbled. "Huh?" he asked.

"Um, Kevin...we need to...well, Fang, uh...we have to break up." I said. He nodded slowly. "Okay, I understand." he said. I gave him a hug and smiled at him. He smiled back and waved to me. I felt so bad.

"He alright?" Fang asked from behind me. I turned around. "Ya, I guess. He took it easily." I told him. "Well, isn't that a good thing?" he asked. "I guess." I said.

"Well, it's like 9:00 and I'm not supposed to be here, so I'm leaving." I said. "It's okay. Stay." he said. I rolled my eyes. "Where are the boys?" I asked. "Gazzy went with Iggy to the office..." Fang said.

"Uh-oh. What did they do now?!" I asked. "Well, they got caught making a bomb in the gym." he replied. I sighed. "Fang! Where were you?"

"Um, I was on my way to a big tree with a girl under it, and she looked like she was asleep, but she wasn't-"

"Okay. I get it." I said. I have never had to stop _Fang _from talking. Is he sick? I turned aound and headed down the hall. Fang followed, though. "Need something" I asked. "Well, we have 3 weeks worth of talking to do." he told me.

"Oh, alright." I said and we went to my dorm room.

I knocked on Angel's and Nudge's room on the way. Nudge opened it. "Hey-OMG! Did you guys make up? Are you friends again?" she asked. "Nope. They're more than friends." Angel skipped to he door. Nudge grinned. "Oooohhh!" I put my hands on my hips. "Alright, guys. Bed by 11:00 got it?" I said. They nodded and we left.

I opened the door to my room. "Hey." Kendyl said. She looked at Fang holding my hand. "Well, hi!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes. She grinned and excused herself. She 'had a friend meeting' to attend, but I wasn't buying it. She just wanted me and Fang to be alone.

I sat on my bed and Fang sat next to me. "So, how the heck did you break up with the queen of the school?" I asked. He looked at me. "Simple. I said we can't see eachother anymore." he said matter-of-factly.

"Why is it so simple for you to tell someone that?" I asked, amazed. He shrugged. "It's easier when you absolutely hate them." he told me. I nodded. "Which is why it was hard to break up with Kevin. I was so popular with him, because every girl wanted to be in my position. But he was so sweet and stuff." I said.

"I'm not?" Fang asked. "Of course you are! You just, don't express yourself much. Which is fine with me." I said. He nodded. "If you honestly say so..." he said. "Of course I honestly say so. There isn't anything I would want to change about you." I told him.

"Thanks...I think." he said. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "So, what do you want to talk about?"he asked.

I thought for a second. "Well, Nudge broke up with Jake Edwards. Uh...Angel found a friend. Gazzy comes around here a lot. I haven't seen Iggy much. I am doing horrible in school. I finished the series about the girl who had to go to a vampire school. And let me tell you, it's rated ages 12 and up, but even I felt too young to be reading it!" I told him.

"Well, I've been doing horrible at school, also. And Gazzy has been avoiding me. That's about it." Fang informed. I sighed.

"Fang, you never have much to say." I said. He shrugged. "I can't help it. I'm quiet."

"Whatever." I said.


	13. Author Note I know Everyone Hates These

**Hey, guys! I really need ideas for my next chapter. I cant think of crap. So, if u got ideas, and your willing to give ****'em to me, go ahead! please. I have nothing.**


	14. A Little Conversation with Emma Chase

"Max, yo, Max. Wake up."

"No."

"Max, get up."

"No."

"MAX!"

"I'm up!" I shot out of bed. "Fang?" I asked. "Yep. I fell asleep in here last night." he said. I yawned and looked around. Kendyl was in the bathroom. "Oh. Well, you can leave if you want." I told him.

"Alright, uh, bye." he waved and turned the doorknob. Are you freaking _serious_? "Fang. I didn't say you have to. Just if you want to." I said. He turned around. "Well, then get dressed. I'm hungry." he said. I smiled and picked out some jeans and an old white shirt.

"You wear boring stuff." Fang stated. "Look who's talking." I told him. He rolled his eyes. "I meant just jeans and a plain shirt?" he said.

"Well, what would you want me to wear?" I asked. He got up and went to my closet. "Hm." he murmured. He picked out a tight tank top and really short shorts.

"No." I said, crossing my arms. "Yes." he said. I shook my head. "Max." he said. "Nope. I'm not wearing that." I told him. He sighed and left the room so I could change. "Hey." Kendyl said, walking out of the bathroom. "Hi."I said. "So, Fang was here all night." she said. "Uh-huh." I mumbled.

"You were on top of him when you slept, ya know." she told me. I snorted. "Ya, right." I said. "It's true. Your a tought girl, but when it comes to Fang, you can be so mushy." she said. I rolled my eyes and gave her a little shove. She smiled and let me enter the bathroom. I changed quickly and brushed my teeth and hair. I walked out and slipped on my Etnies. "I'm going to eat. See you later." I said. "Alright, I'll be gone when you get back." I heard her say.

"Why?" I asked. She got out her suitcase. "Visiting Grandma and Grandpa." she said. I nodded. "Have fun." I said. "I'll try." she said with a smile. I waved and walked out. Just to walked right into Fang's chest, as always.

"Why do you always stand _right _in front of the door?" I asked. He shrugged. "So I could wach you fall when you walk out." he replied.

"Whatever. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and we went outside. "Wait, let me shower first." he said. I sighed. "Fine. I'll wait at a table." I told him. "Okay." he yelled behind his shoulder.

Fang pov

I went to my room and picked out clean clothes. "Hey, Iggy." I said. He waved and got back to reading.

Hold on.

"Iggy, you do know your blind, right?" I asked him. He sighed. "Yes, I know. But the pages are white, so I can see the words." he said. "Oh, well I'm getting in the shower." I told him. "Kay." he replied.

I showered and got dressed real fast. I brushed my teeth and my hair. Then I snatched a match from Gazzy's hand. "Hey!" he yelled.

"No bombs. Or matches." I told him. "Fang, Max isn't even here!" he said.

"So. I'm second in command. If she found out I let you blow up the school, I would be dead, and so would you." I said. Gazzy's mouth dropped open. So did Iggy's. "What?" I asked.

"I didn't know you could talk that much." Gazzy said. "Shut up." I said. He frowned and I left.

I walked down the hall and outside. "Hey, your with Max now?" some guy asked. I nodded. "Good job, man!" another dude said. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Thanks." I mumbled. "Hey, it's Fang! He's with Max. They aren't mad!" another guy said. "How do you know this stuff?" I asked. "Go into the cafeteria. Emma and Max sure had a conversation. And Emma went to the nurse." another guy said.

Uh. Oh.

I ran the rest of the way and skidded to a stop when I got in. Max was red faced and Emma was the same, but the only difference was Max was red because of anger, Emma's face was red because there was blood coming out of her nose and upper lip.

"Max! What did you do?" I asked. A bunch of people looked from me to Max. "Her." was all she said.

Max pov

Fang left to shower and I waited at a table. "Max." Emma walked over. "Yes?" I asked in a high, shrilly voice. "I heard you and Fang are a thing, now." she said. "That would be correct." I said.

"Well, from what I hear is he's only with you because you tortured him." she said. "You heard or you made it up?" I asked, standing up. "Well, I heard from my mind. Then I told everyone." she whispered. I stepped in front of her. People started looking at us.

"Well, Emma, I'm afraid you made the wrong choice." I said in a deathly tone. She flinched, and took a step back. "I'm afraid, well, I'm not afraid, but I'm the one every one is going to believe." she said. I punched her right then and there. I couldn't help it, my fist was itching to hit something. So, it just so happened to be her face.

"Maximum Ride!" she yelled in a high pitched tone. "Emma Chase!" I yelled in the same tone. She held her nose and hit me in the stomach. I stumbled back a few times, but had another go at her. She fell backwards into her friend's arms. "Oh!" she yelled, wiping some of the blood off of her lips.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked. She glared at me. "Yes, you did." she answered. I smiled. "Good, then my work here is done." I told her, walking away.

She jumped on my back, making me fall onto a chair. I twisted around and threw her off me. She lunged at me again, the crowd cheering us on. I got up and moved out of the way before she could reach me. So instead she flew across the room into some 5 year old.

The poor kid cried and ran to her big brother, who ran at Emma and pulled her up. "Don't touch Molly again!" he yelled. Molly? Really? Isn't that like a dog name?

He let go of Emma and stomped out with his sister. Emma turned around and glared at me. She was holding her nose again. I smiled at her and Fang ran in. "Max! What did you do?" he asked me. I glanced at him, then glared at Emma. "Her." I said.

"What do you mean, her?" he asked. "She made up a rumor, so I made up a fight." I said. He shook his head. "Max, we can't go anywhere without you fighting." he said.

"Well, I can't help it, I'm supposed to save the world, remember?" I whispered.

"Ya, save it, not kill every other girl in it." he said. I rolled my eyes. "Not every girl, just Emma, Lissa, and Dr. Wonderful." I said. "Who is Dr. Wonderful?" he asked.

"Brigid!" I said. "Oh, well she was like 21 years old!" he said. I shrugged.

"She still got on my nerves." I told him. He looked around the cafeteria. "Let's talk in private, please." he said.

I looked around, too. People were staring at us, whispering to each other.

"Okay. We'll talk." I said, grabbing his hand and leading him out of this bloody place.

**Sorry its so short...its all i could come up with! **


	15. telling kendyl

"Whatever." I told him.

"Max, please take this seriously." Fang ordered. I looked at him. "I am. This is the way Maximum Ride takes things seriously." I said. Fang rubbed his temples.

"Your not doing good enough." he said. (wow there were a lot of O's in that sentence) I sighed. "I'll try again." I said. He nodded. I stood up and walked over to him. "Emma, I am sorry that your too stupid to realize your like a freaking Blondie." I said.

"Max!" Fang yelled. "What?" I asked. "Your supposed to apologize to her for hitting her." he said. "Why?" I asked him.

"Because it's the right thing to do." he said. I just stared at him.

"Fang, we have stolen cars, fought humans, even though they were white coats, said cuss words so many times, and you chose now to do the right thing?" I asked. He sighed. "Max, just, please say sorry to her." he said. I crossed my arms. "No."

He shook his head and grabbed his jacket. "I'm leaving."

"No!" I said. He turned to me."I don't want you to." I told him. He blinked. I sighed. "Fang..." I said, walking to him. He grabbed my hands. "Max, you have to." he said. "And if I don't?" I asked. "If you don't, then you'll be in trouble by me." he said. I leaned up to him. "Oh well." I said and kissed him. He let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away slowly. "I'm not apologizing." I said.

He sighed, but smiled. "Fine." he agreed and kissed me on the cheek before leaving my room.

"Hey." Fang said as Kendyl walked in. "Hi." she said. He closed the door and Kendyl turned to me.

"Ohmygoshmaxyouaresopopularnowandeverybodywantstobeyourfriend!" she said.

"Now I know I spend too much time with Nudge because I actually understood that." I said. Kendyl chuckled and went to shower.

I sat on my bed. What to do? I grabbed the bedroom phone and dialed.

It rang a few times then Iggy answered. "Yo." he said. "Hey Iggy. Is Fang there yet?" I asked. I waited a few seconds.

"Hello?" Fang's voice came. "Hey, I think I'm gonna tell Kendyl about...the wings." I said. He was silent for a minute. "Okay." he finally said. "Fang, do you think it's a good idea?" I asked. "Well, your the leader." he said. "Well, your second in charge." I said. "Hold on."he said.

"Hello?" Iggy said. "Hey, Iggy, do you think it would be dumb to tell Kendyl about the wings?" I asked. I could hear him make a hmm noise.

"I think it would be easier for us. She's trustable. Ya, I'd do it." he answered. I stupidly nodded. Realizing what I did, I mumbled "okay."and hung up as Kendyl walked out of the bathroom.

"I need to tell you something" I said.

"Okay." she said.

"It's very serious, so I need you to not freak out or tell anybody." I told her. She snorted. "What? You gotta tail or something?" she asked.

This was already harder than I thought.

"Not exactly. Come with me." I grabbed her arm and led her to Angel and Nudge's room. "Tell the guys to meet us behind the cafeteria." I told Angel when she answered.

"How is she gonna tell them?" Kendyl asked. "I'll explain in a minute." I said. "Okay." Angel said.

"Come on." I told them. We all went behind the cafeteria and found the boy's already there. "I'm telling her, and we need to show her." I said. They nodded. "Kendyl, try not to faint or anything, okay?" I asked. She nodded. They guys took their shirts off. I took off my sweatshirt so I was in a tanktop. Same with the other girls.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ready, 1...2...up and away." I yelled, tapping Iggy's hand. We all shot upwards, snapping out our wings.

Kendyl's jaw almost hit the ground! "Cool!" she squealed. "Okay, we all have a power, this is mine." I said. I shot up then left, really fast. I heard Kendyl laughing. "Cool!" she yelled again. I went towards the ground and stopped a few feet from the concrete.

"Now, Fang's power. Just watch him." I said. We all watched, and after about 3 minutes he dissapeared. "Wow!" she squealed.

"He turns invisable. Now, Fang, come on." he moved his arm and was visible again. "Iggy can see when there's white around, can cook great, without making a mess." Iggy nodded.

"Nudge can like, find things in computers and attract metal." I said. Nudge thought hard, then a screwdriver flew in her hand.

"Ow!" Nudge squeaked. "Now, Gazzy." I said.

"Max, lemme give you a kiss." he said in Fang's voice. I whacked him on the head. "Hey!" he said. Fang hit him too.

"Hmph!" Gazzy crossed his arms. "And Gazzy, well, his name is actually The Gasman, so, ya." I said. "Angel...go ahead." I said.

"Whoa!" Kendyl yelled. I smiled. "She's in your mind. Reading it." I said. Kendyl smiled."You like a guy named Marco?" Angel asked. Kendyl's face turned red.

I laughed and turned to Angel. "Thanks, Ange, that's all." I said. "She can also breath underwater and talk to fish and control people's minds." I finished.

"Thanks for telling me! I won't tell anyone." she said.

3rd person pov

Little did they know someone was listening to them around the corner.

**Dun...Dun........DUN!!!**


	16. Author Note so sorry!

**Sorry I haven't posted anything. I am really running out of ideas again. I might stop the story or something. ****Plus I am so sick I feel like crap. My schedule was changed at school so I went from Art and got switched to drama, ****and the teacher's voice gave me a headache. So, ya, bye!**

**Ideas!!!**


	17. Conversations

"Hey, Kevin." I said, walking up to him. He smiled a small smile. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Somethings bothering you." I said. "So you've noticed." he replied. I crossed my arms. "What is it?" I asked.

"Is it the wings? Is it Fang?" I asked. He sighed. "Not Fang, might be the wings. I don't know." he answered.

Well, that didn't help.

"Kevin, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the wings. Nobody was supposed to find out." I said. "Well, obviously Kendyl was gonna find out." he said. "Oh my gosh, Kevin. So, I told my roomate. It kinda helps to tell somebody that kind of thing when you change in front of them!" I said.

We were behind the gym, everybody left and Fang was waiting for me about 20 yards away.

"Max, I just...wish you could have told me, like, when we were together. It would have made things easier. Maybe if you told me, we would still be together." he said. I sighed. "Is that was this is about? Because I broke up with you? Telling you about the wings wouldn't have changed the way I feel about Fang!" I said.

"Max, you don't love me, I know, but I know you don't love Fang, either. You can't, your only 14, so why act like your gonna get married someday?" he asked.

"Maybe because we might not live that long." I mumbled. "Max, you can get through this Eraser thing." he said. I shook my head. "You don't understand, we have...expiration dates. When it's time for us to...die, the date will show up on the back of our necks." I explained. The color in his face drained out.

"Max...I...I didn't know. I'm sorry, I should have realized there was some other flaw." he said, mostly to himself. "It's okay, Kevin. It's not your fault. It's the stupid School's." I told him. "Max, why can't you understand that I like you a lot?" he whispered.

"Because, I love Fang. Not like him, love him. I may not be old enough, but trust me, I've been through enough to realize I love somebody." I said.

He looked at his feet. "Max, I know you probably have been through more than I can imagine, so I believe you when you say you love Fang. He better realize he's a lucky guy." he said. I smiled and looked back at the impatient Fang. "Trust me, he knows." I said.

I put a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "But any girl who just knows you would be lucky. Your a good friend, whether it's being a boy friend, best friend, or just knowing them." I said.

He looked at me with a smile. "Max, that made no sense what so ever." I rolled my eyes. "I get the point, though." he said. "Good, because I don't think I could say that again with out messing up." I said. He laughed and we walked over to Fang.

"Bye, Max. See ya later, Fang." Kevin said. Fang glared at Kevin. I stepped on Fang's foot. "OW! Ugh. Max! I mean, bye Kevin." he said. We walked back to my room and sat on my bed. Fang sighed. "What is there to do in here?" he asked.

"Well, Kendyl is having a little slumber party with Angel and Nudge, so..." I started, walking over to Fang. He smiled. I bent over so our eyes were level.

"I might have an idea." I whispered. Our foreheads rested together. I smiled and leaned in slowly. "So, what were you doing when me and Kevin were...arguing?" I asked, our lips getting closer together. "Oh, just waiting. Trying to listen to you talking oh so great fully about me." he said.

I rolled my eyes, our lips so close. "Well, you might think your great, but I know the truth." I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"What's the truth?" he asked. "Let's find out." I whispered, our lips brushed together slowly. I leaned into him more, and he leaned back, I hesitated, then leaned in again.

He pulled back slowly again. I was getting frustrated, and lunged at him, both of us now lying on the bed. I heard Fang chuckle quietly, and began kissing him more fiercely.

He pulled my head closer, and I made sure there was no space between us. All my worries about everyone knowing and all my anger from Kevin melted away as Fang pulled me even closer.

I heard my binder fall off the bed when we rolled over. Soon after that we rolled off the bed, too, me on top of Fang, but that didn't stop us.

Although I knew Fang's wings were crushed.

I needed to breath, but found it impossible to pull away. I started breathing through my nose, which helped a lot. He chuckled and pulled away slowly. I smiled at him. We laid like that for about 15 minutes, silently. Just me resting my head on Fang's chest next to the bed.

"Fang," I finally said. "Hm?" he asked. "Do you love me a lot?" I asked. "Yes, I do." he answered. "Good. Because I love you a lot." I told him. "Why the sudden wonder?" he asked. "Well..." I started. "Never mind." I said. I was embarrassed.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head. "Nothing." I said. "Max." he said. "Alright. Well, I know we're only 14, but what would happen if we ever...like...ugh. This is so hard to ask." I said. "What?" he asked.

"What would happen if we...let's just say one day I became...pregnant." I said. Fang froze. "Your not, are you?" he asked.

"Of course not!" I said. His body relaxed. "Well, the girls would be happy. Iggy and Gazzy would be excited and hope it was a boy." he said.

"What about you?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Fang?" I asked.

"I would be happy." he said, uneasy.

"Fang?" I asked again.

"I would be...scared. Another addition to us. Another body to look after while we're running." he answered. I sighed. "Well, it would be kind of hard to put him or her up for adoption. We would have to explain about the wings." I said.

"Yeah." Fang said with a short laugh. I smiled. I could tell he didn't like this conversation. Even when I couldn't see his face, I could hear it in his voice.

I slowly stood up and he followed. I don't know what time it was, but I got in the shower and when I was done crawled into my bed that Fang was waiting in.

Soon we both fell asleep, me in his arms.

**I know it's short again, but I had to write something. So, I hoped you like it. It was an awkward conversation between ****Max and Fang, but I wanted to see where my mind would take me.**


	18. Leaving

I woke up with Fang's arms wrapped around me. I looked at my clock. 6:37am. I groaned, and untangled myself from Fang. I went to the bathroom quietly then grabbed a small snack out of our mini fridge. I grabbed a granola bar and ate it fast.

I rinsed out my mouth and laid back down. Fang moved a little, so he was in my spot, taking up all the room. I furrowed my eyebrows. I pushed his body a little bit towards the wall, but he wouldn't budge. Then I tried pulling him towards me so I could get next to the wall, and that plan didn't go so well.

I pulled too hard, pulling him off and us landing next to each other on the ground.

"Oof! Max! What the heck are you doing?" he asked, rubbing his head. I smiled an innocent smile. "I, um, couldn't get you to move, so I pulled on your arm." I said. He frowned and shook his head. "Max, Max, Max. What are we gonna do with you?" he asked himself.

I crossed my arms. "It wasn't my fault you weigh 10,000 pounds." I muttered. "Max, I weight no more than 100 pounds. I'm part bird, remember?" he asked. I made a humph! sound and turned away from him. He seemed to have looked at the clock, because he yelled, "6:45 in the freaking morning? Max!"

I turned to him. "I had to go to the bathroom, and I wasn't gonna go on you." I said. He gave up and laid back down. I went to go lay next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. They were warm. And I was cold, so it helped.

I shifted so I could get us under the blankets, and Fang helped me. He turned so his back was against the wall and my back was pressed against his chest, and his arms were once again around me. I tried to go back to sleep, but it wasn't working. I closed my eyes for like 10 minutes, and when that didn't work, I thought about Angel sleeping, and Nudge.

Then I heard Fang mumbled behind me. I craned my neck to look at him, and he was asleep. I turned my head back around and closed my eyes again. A few minutes later I finally fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------

I was running, running fast, from Erasers. They were about to catch me. I fell and landed hard on the grass. "Here we go, Maxie. Let's see, what are we gonna do with you and a sparkly white dress with pink flowers made of diamonds are on it."

Huh?

I opened my eyes. "What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked, finding the whole flock plus Kendyl sitting in chairs. I looked around, where was Fang. I turned my head fast. "Ow! Watch your hair!"

Found him.

I turned around. "I thought you got off the bed." I told him. "Well, obviously, I didn't." he said. "What is everyone doing in here?" I asked.

"Well, Nudge was gonna tell you our plan, but she started talking about a dress that she wore on a date with...Jake." Iggy said in a disgusted tone. What was the matter with him and Jake?

"Okay...what is the plan?" I asked.

"We need to leave. We've been here way too long." Iggy said. I thought about it for a minute. "But weren't you guys the ones who wanted to come in the first place?" I asked. "Well, yes. But Iggy and Gazzy were talking about how long it had been since they used an explosive-" Nudge started.

"Not that we were going to make one!" Gazzy cut in.

"Any ways!" Angel said. "And they realized that we have been here for over a month." she finished. "Ya, so we need to leave. Go to one of your mom's safe houses or something." Iggy said.

"But, it's nice here. I actually feel safe." I told them. They didn't listen. "So, we have to make a plan, like, to get out of here. First, we have to call your mom and tell her that we're leaving." Nudge said.

"Then she has to pick us up." Gazzy said. "And we need to have food and stuff." Fang said. I turned to him. "Your in on this too?" I asked, surprised. He nodded. "But, like I said, I feel safe here. It feels like a home, but with classes. Erasers haven't found us." I told them.

"But when they do, they have a bunch of kids they can very easily kill." Angel said. She had a point. "But, guys. I'm the flock leader. What I say goes. You all wanted to come here so much, forced me to agree, then we get here and feel so safe, and once again my baby and Fang are wanting to leave." I said.

They thought that through for a minute. "It's better for us." Nudge said. "Ya, to stay here!" I said. "No, Max. We're leaving. I don't know if you are." Iggy said. I looked around the room at everyone nodding. I looked at Fang. "Fang?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He nodded.

My eyesight was blurry. I felt one tear fall down my cheek. "It's the right thing to do, Max." he said. "That's what you said when you wanted to come here." I told him. "Things change." he replied.

I stood up, forgetting how to walk for a second, but I walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door closed. The flock was silent on the other side of the door.

"Max, can I come in?" Kendyl asked. I opened the door and she slid in, closing it behind her. "Max, I don't want you to go, either. Is there any way I can help?" she asked.

I took one look at her concerned face, and let all the tears fall.


	19. Fax!

"I'm not leaving." I said.

"Max, we will without you."

"No, you won't. You couldn't." I replied.

"Why not?"

"Because you promised." I told Fang.

He sighed. "Max, I will keep my promise. I'll be with the flock."

"But you promised to stay with me. To not leave the flock _or _me." I said. "But Max, you can't make up your mind." he said.

"Me?" I asked. He nodded. "You wanted to come here in the first place!" I told him. "But we were here long enough. We need to leave now." he said.

"No."

"Yes, Max."

"No."

"Fine." he said.

"Fang!" I cried out.

"Well, choose." he said. "I'm staying and so is the flock." I told him. He leaned back on my bed. "We can't. It's not safe anymore." he said. "How do you know? Erasers haven't come knocking on our doors yet."

"And we don't want them to." he replied. I crossed my arms. "Well, how are you gonna leave without breaking your promise exactly?" I asked him. "I'll find a way to not leave you." he said.

"Good." I said.

"Because you'll be coming." he finished. "Nope."

"Yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No-"

He kissed me quick before I could finish. I mentally yelled at myself for doing this, but I went along and leaned into him.

He pulled me back as I leaned, and soon I was on top of him.

His lips moved faster with mine, hungry for more. I felt the same way. We were arguing for 3 days about us leaving, and finally we spend time actually doing stuff.

My lips moved to the corner of his mouth, his jaw, up to his ear, back to his lips. I moved my hands up his chest to his neck.

Noticing he was shirtless, I started blushing. It's not like he could see, though. His tongue rubbed along my bottom lip, so I opened my mouth slightly.

Then it was my turn.

When his mouth didn't open, I bit down a little on his lip. He opened his mouth.

I pulled away for a second, but Fang leaned up and caught my lips with his again. I smiled and turned over, so we were both on our sides. Fang ran his hand through my hair, then down my back, moving over to my arm, back to my back, pulling me closer.

I was smooshed in between him and the wall. Fang chuckled and I wrapped my arms securely around his neck.

There was no space in between us what so ever.

Fang kissed my cheek, then below my ear, my nose, my neck, my lips again.

His hands worked their way up my shirt slowly. His fingers found my bra strap, and I tensed, but he moved his hands back down. I heard him chuckle again and pull away.

"Max." he whispered. I smiled. "We're 14 for crying out loud." he said. I shrugged.

He blinked and shook his head. "Your imagination..." he started. I was to much out of breath to argue, so we stared at each other for a few minutes, ended up laughing for no reason.

We can be so damn random.

**FAX!!!!! There's some fax for ya. Review!**


	20. It Depends On How You Look At It

"Nudge, Angel?" I knocked on their door. Nudge opened it slowly.

"Yes?" she asked after a minute. "Please don't leave." I whispered. She hugged me really tight. "I'm sorry, Max. But I agree with Iggy. It's time." she said, pulling away. "But, Nudge-"

"Max, please. Your making this harder for us." she said. Angel came to the door. "Max, we have to go." she said.

"I know Fang said about him finding out a way to leave without breaking his promise. He'll find out a way. I know he will." she said. "Angel, I just really don't understand what made Iggy leader. He's making all of the choices." I said.

"Max, Iggy would never take your spot. Even he knows that." Nudge said. I shook my head. "Well, if you leave and I stay, then Fang would be leader and Iggy will be second in command." I said.

"But Fang doesn't want to leave you." Angel said. "Well, then why doesn't he stay? Why don't all of you stay?" I asked.

"Because. We don't need to stay." Angel said. "What about my mom? Didn't anyone ask her?" I asked. "I told her yesterday." Nudge said. "Nudge!" I yelled. "Max! Please! She agrees with us. And she wants you to come with us. She doesn't want you here alone." Angel said.

"No." I said, walking away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day I watched everyone get their stuff ready.

"Bye, Max." Angel said, hugging me. I hugged her tight. "Bye, Ange." I said, a single tear falling down.

"Bye, Max." Gazzy said. I hugged him, too. "You listen to Fang, okay?" I told him. He nodded. I turned to Nudge. "Max, please come with us." she said, crying. I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I feel safe here." I said, hugging her. I walked over to Iggy. "Bye, Iggy." I said, hugging him. "Bye, Max. Take care, and don't worry about us, okay." he ordered. "I'll try not to." I said.

I turned to Fang. He looked at the ground.

"Goodbye, Fang." I whispered, walking over to him.

"Goodbye." he said, looking up at me.

I ran over and hugged him. He hugged me back. "I'll miss you a lot." he said. "Me too. Please stay? Please?" I asked. "I'm sorry." he said. "Fang, please stay with me. I love you." I said, my voice cracking. He shook his head.

"I love you too, Max." he said as my mom's van pulled up.

They piled in and I helped my mom put their stuff in the trunk. She turned to me. "Max, why can't you give in?" she asked. "Because, I shouldn't have to. I'm supposed to be the leader." I told her. "Well, that doesn't mean everything goes how you want it." she told me. "Maybe not, but I should have a say in this." I mumbled. She gave me a hug. "I'm sorry, Max. But they think this is the best thing to do."

"Do you think this is the best thing?" I asked. She shrugged. "It depends on how you look at it." she said.

"You know, you give me the fortune cookie crap, just like the voice." I said. She laughed softly. "Bye, Max." she said.

I watched them drive away. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Oh, hey guys." I said. The whole crew was there.

Jake, Kevin, Kendyl, and Lauren.

I smiled a small smile and we all went to my and Kendyl's room.

**There ya go. Next chapter should be up in the next week or so. Then again, it might be up tomorrow! Review.**


	21. One Hell Of An Adventure

Dear Max,

We all really miss you. I hope you know that. We are all doing great, so don't worry. Well, here's how everyone is doing:

Angel is doing okay. She's too far to communicate with you in your mind. Gazzy doesn't even think about making a bomb, he's too upset that there's no body to tell him no. I'm good. I don't babble a lot like I used to. Iggy's okay. He has trouble getting around. You helped him with things more than anyone else.

Fang.

He's really messed up, Max. He doesn't talk. I know he never did, but he doesn't talk at all. He just nods and stuff. If you think that's normal, you should see what he wears. He grabs whatever, today he's wearing light blue and white. It burns my eyes.

We all miss you a lot!

Nudge

-------------------------

I read the letter a week after they left. I had got the letter this morning, and I had waited patiently through all of my classes until I finally got to my dorm. "Max, I'm going out for a bit." Kendyl said. "I'll come." I said, grabbing my hoodie. "Okay." she said, grabbing her purse.

We walked out and down the hall. I passed Angel and Nudge's old room quickly, knowing there was nobody in there.

"Max, come on. Cheer up." Lauren said, meeting us at the door. We went outside and towards the gym. "I am. Well, I'm trying." I mumbled. Kevin and Jake walked up to us and we all went into the gym, where the lights were dim and music was playing quietly.

"I like Friday nights. We can come to the gym to just hang out. And it's not a dance, so we don't have to dress up or anything." Lauren said. I had to agree. It was like a school dance, only not so formal, and there was no cookies or punch. And it was still light.

"Well, I agree, but I could do without the music." I said, listening to Teardrops On My Guitar. Kendyl's face lightened up and she ran to the radio.

"Uh oh." Jake muttered.

"This can't turn out well." Lauren said.

"What is she doing?" Kevin asked. I shrugged. We had better be ready for the worst.

"Okay! Much better. Well, for Max." Kendyl said, walking over. I gave her a questioningly look, but she just listened.

_That time is here again  
__Prepare to be apart  
__And it drives you crazy!_

Bullet For My Valentine filled my ears with the song Forever And Always. I smiled. This was my favorite song at the moment. "Cool! I like this song! Its like, screamo, but not." Lauren babbled. I ignored her and listened to the music.

It was kind of like my life.

_For...get the shit that we've been through  
__I wanna stay here forever and Always_

I have been through a lot. And I do just want to stay here forever and always. But, not like this, right now, I'm normal, at school, with friends, in the gym hanging out. But I wanted the flock to be here with me. Sure, I had wings, and everyone knew. By now nobody sent me notes anymore and knocked on out door in the middle of the night.

I was glad. But I still wished Fang was here, to endure everything with me.

"You okay?" Kendyl asked me. I shrugged. "I guess." I mumbled. I checked the clock on the wall. 7:47.

"I'm gonna go shower or something." I said, walking out. They all said goodbye and I walked to the girl's dorms.

"There you are, and with no protection." an Eraser jumped out from behind a building. I stopped. "Took you long enough. I've been waiting." I said, letting all the venom come out. He sneered. "Well, who's gonna help you?" he said. I smirked. "I can handle myself." I said as some people walked out, towards me.

"Look!" some girl said. It was Kendyl. A bunch of kids followed her to where I was standing.

"Oh, Maxie has a little possey." he said. I smiled. "Yes, I do. That's what you can call it. But, they actually like me with my wings, unlike you, who can't let anybody know your a murdering child." I said.

The kids looked back and forth. From me to this Eraser.

"Please, Max. You shouldn't just me a child. You know me." the Eraser. I stopped. "Ari?" I asked. "This one is the most dangerous." I said to everybody, without turning away from Ari. I heard whispers.

"Should I call the flock?" Jake asked. "Stop where you are." I said when he took a step. "Jake, stay away. No, no need." I answered. He nodded and backed away. "But, Max. At least let us help." Kevin said.

"If you help, you will end up dead." and with that, I lunged foward, landing on Ari. I punched him in the face like 20 times. I heard kids gasping. I jumped up and kicked him. Ari stood up. "Well, Maxie, two can play that game." he said, his fist slamming into my jaw.

"Max!" Lauren and Kevin yelled at the same time. "What is going on- Oh my goodness!" I teacher yelled. "Stay away." I warned her. She scooted ack slowly, then ran back to the office. I grinned.

"Well, I'm surprised you came alone." I said. "Who ever said that?" he asked, as about 30 Erasers jumped out of nowhere.

"Everybpdy, get away as fast as you can, stay away. Now! Somebody try and get to Angel. If all of you work together, I'm pretty sure she'll here you somehow!" I yelled. Every one ran to a building and I heard them all talking and getting quiet, probably all thinking to Angel.

Good, at least somebody listens to me.

I kicked an Eraser in the stomach, sending him backwards into 3 other Erasers. I punched two in the face, then turned and slammed my hands on each ear of another Eraser, busting his ears. I smiled to myself. I was good.

I kicked Ari in the face, then turned and swatted another in the nose. "7 down, a lot more to go." I muttered. They all came at me at once, crowding around me. I did my best to punch and kick as many as I could. I got like 5, then they swarmed around me.

"No!" I heard yelling, and a whole bunch of kids. They all started fighting, and the best 5 kids were in the center.

My Flock.

I smiled and fought hard. A lot of people already had black eyes and bloody noses, but the best thing was seeing them fight.

Even Emma Chase.

She was fighting her hardest. Her hair was being pulled, her clothes were being tugged at, and yet, she kept trying. "Ugh! Stay off me, you jumbo dog!" she squealed. I smiled, but managed to kick an Eraser in the shin. He stumbled back, and came at me again. I grabbed his arm, twisted it, then pulled on it. He moaned and pulled his arm back.

I smacked the side of his head, and when he stumbled to the side, kicked him in the side of the head. He landed hard on the ground, blood running out of his nose and ear.

I turned around, and all of the Erasers were just about dead. Everybody looked worn out, and looked up at me. I looked over at the flock, and smiled.

Angel ran to me, blood covering her hair, and hugged me. Gazzy did the same, with dusty arms. Nudge smiled and skipped over, hugging me, then whispered, "Max, you really need to change." I looked at my outfit.

It was soaked with blood. I shrugged. She smiled as Iggy made his way over to sensed me, and smiled. "Oh, come here." I said, pulling him into a hug. He hugged me and I looked over at Fang.

I smiled at him and he grinned. He walked over, and stopped right in front of me. "Fang, you were wearing white, I hear." I said. He smiled. "Well, ya. But no worries, I'm wearing black today." he replied. I smiled and hugged him. He patted my hair. "Max, I..."

"I know." I told him.

"I've missed you too." I said. He smiled into my hair. I pulled away. "I love you." he said. I grinned from ear to ear.

"I love you too." I said, and he leaned down and kissed me. I heard everybody cheering and whistling. I pulled away and laughed.

Nudge found Jake, and they talked. I watched them and Jake gave her a hug. Then she raced over to Iggy and kissed him.

"When did this happen?" I asked. Fang shrugged. "Iggy didn't like Jake because he was dating Nudge. So, he finally told her, and this is what happened." he explained. Nudge looked over at me. I gave her a thumbs up and she grinned. Angel and Gazzy went to Lauren, who finally found Nudge.

Kevin walked over to us. He smiled at Fang. "Hey, look, Max has been so freaking sad, so you better make her happy." he said. Fang smirked. "Oh, don't worry about that." Kevin smiled and walked away. Then Emma walked up.

She turned to me. "Max, I was selfish. I was trying to win Fang, when it was obvious you two were in love with each other. I'm sorry, and your really cool, actually. I shouldn't have underestimated you. It must be hell, going through this Eraser crap." she said.

I smiled a real smile. "Thanks. And, ya it is."

I turned back to Fang. "Now, where were we?" I asked. He leaned down and continued to kiss me. I pulled away and called the flock.

"Well, guys. Back to trees and wind." I told them. They all spread out their wings. "Max, we all take this as a bad thing. But, really, it's great. We get to explore, and fly. That's all adventure. The only thing that makes us happy. Flying." Nudge said.

I smiled at her. "You know, Nudge, your right. And, that's the most intelligible thing you have ever said." I told her.

We looked back at everybody. I smiled, and we lifted up. So, really, you could agree with Emma and call it hell, or you could think of it as an adventure. Flying.

Or, it's both.

And think of it as one hell of an adventure.

**THE END!!!!!! Tell me how it was! I really want reviews for this chapter! Luv ya all! Not in a weird way, of course. But, it's the end ****of another story!**


End file.
